


You landed right into my heart

by Saturn01



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuteness level infinity, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Meeting at an airport y'all, Merry Christmas, New Year, Raelle and Scylla are cute and shy af, Valentine's Day, We all hate Porter am i right, happy holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn01/pseuds/Saturn01
Summary: On her way back to California to celebrate the holidays, Raelle meets Scylla at an airport after a little occurrence. Needless to say, they feel enchanted by one another and spend their time together only to find out the irony of their meeting.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 31
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y'all!!  
> I know I haven't posted any stories in a while but I just finished my semester and got time to write this Raylla fic themed for the holidays  
> Most likely will be writing a part 2, and maybeeee a part 3 if y'all like it.

The variety of things you can find in the ‘duty-free’ area in airports always surprises Raelle. She has passed by most airports around the world for the recent volunteer work she’s taken for her job ‘Doctors without borders’.

It has been a year since she’s been going around countries to help out as much as she can places in need of medical assistance. So for the holidays, and hopefully for good, she'll be returning to California where her friends and father are to settle back down and relax for a while. Today is the 23rd so hopefully, Raelle would be making it back on time to celebrate Christmas with everyone.

"Okay, so a notebook for Abi and maple syrup for Tal… Check" she marks on the list of things she was buying for her friends

Her backpack is pretty light from the few things she has since she's always moving and her suitcase that’s in cargo, so she adds the two newly acquired objects to it after paying for them. 

She deciphers once again her boarding ticket “Gate number… A-12” 

Her flight only starts boarding in an hour but given the fact that she doesn’t have anything to do she walks to her point in the airport; she could sit and call her friends and update them about her flight.

However, a group of people is huddled up somewhere in front of her. She’s about to divert her attention from them to something else until someone yells 

“We need a doctor!!”

Well, how ironic is it that Raelle is a doctor. She runs to the mass of people, pushes through them to find two men crouched beside a woman who’s apparently knocked out, laying on the floor. The person in question is a brunette, a petite form just like hers, a sharp jaw, and a few freckles on her white porcelain skin; her bag aside from her.

“I’m a doctor. Someone wanna tell me what happened here?” she questions, sitting down next to them and reaching for the dark-haired woman, checking for her pulse.

“My friend and I were carrying this wooden box, she was turning around and we were in a hurry so none of us saw the other coming.” admits one of the guys, rubbing his neck sheepishly “The force of the box knocked her down”

“What do we do?” asks the other one 

Raelle turns to everyone gathered around them and wooshes them away “I’m gonna need some space, so everyone who doesn’t know this woman leave” they all look at each other “Now!!” and with that everyone leaves them 

“Do we -” one of the men says before receiving a glare from the blonde, so he and his friend leave 

Raelle brings back her awareness to the brunette. She keeps her laid on the floor but takes a hold of her legs and lifts them up, that way the blood could circulate back to her brain. Raelle gives a sign to the barista of the coffee shop next to them to get her an ice pack while she reaches for the woman’s passport that had dropped open.

“Scylla Ramshorn” she mutters to herself, her voice low “Greek name? Cool”

The coffee shop’s barista hands her a bag of frozen peas when she feels Scylla stirring awake. Raelle slowly puts her legs back down and extends a hand to one of the other one’s who’s searching for something to hold onto, her eyes still closed.

* _Damn her hands are soft_

 _Focus Collar!!_ *

It isn’t until the brunette feels contact with the unfamiliar hand that her eyelids snap open and Raelle freezes, releasing a shaky breath, at the sight she sees. Blue eyes, as deep as the ocean and as dark as a storm; ethereal, otherworldly eyes. Was the woman in front of her a goddess? 

And as if to add onto the load of beauty, Scylla’s voice speaks up “Am I in heaven?” with a playful tone and a smirk

“I could ask you the same thing” shoots back Raelle with a grin 

Her hand starts getting cold as she realizes she’s still holding the frozen bag of peas. She clears her throat, helping the brunette up to sit on the seats beside them while one of her hands digs in her bag in search of her little torch. 

“Press the bag of peas to your forehead. Anddd look over here” Raelle instructs as she flashes her flashlight into the eyes following the light’s movements. “No concussions, that’s good.”

Scylla ticks an eyebrow up at her until Raelle clarifies “I’m a doctor. Dr. Raelle Collar”

“Figured” she shakes the hand presented to her “Charming... I’m Scylla Ramshorn”

“I know” Scylla frowns, confused as Raelle adds handing her passport “You dropped this when the guys bumped into you”

“Staring at my personal belongings?” Scylla lets go of her hand and shoves her passport in her bag, the blonde instantly missing the stranger’s warm touch

Raelle stutters “Oh... I.. No.. It was already open … I didn’t mean to -”

“I was joking” says Scylla with a grin of her own “I remember there being a lot more people here before I got hit”

“I made them all flee” discloses Raelle, chuckling and leaning back into the airport seat “There were probably around 7 men huddled around here. No woman should have so many guys suffocating her..”

“My hero” Scylla pivots her face to wink at her but immediately regrets it since the throbbing pain on her forehead presents itself. 

She thanks Raelle when she gives her pain killers, ibuprofen, that she shrugs down with a bottle of water she had. They sit in silence for a moment, the sound of rushed footsteps, people announcing information about flights, resonating around them. Scylla leans her head back a bit, breathing in and out, her fingers going numb from the frozen bag that Raelle takes back, signaling for the barista they don’t need it anymore.

After the woman walks off, Raelle decides to speak up “So.. where are you flying to?”

“California” answers the brunette, propping her head on her hand, being careful not to touch the red mark left by the guys before. She looks at the blonde “I’m a lawyer. Was living in Norway, but I received a good job opportunity from a friend of mine to work at a firm in Cali”

“That’s pretty cool. I actually am heading back to California too, I’m from there.. originally..” shares Raelle. 

For some reason, Raelle somehow felt ready to open up about herself to the stranger she just met and she could only hope that the lawyer herself would do the same. Raelle instantly having a crush on a person she just met, knows nothing about, and thinks she has the appearance of a goddess?

Yeah, that’s definitely a Collar thing… Don’t judge her.

There’s just something so interesting about her, that just by looking at her, you could feel like you’re being hypnotized.. like you’re being dragged into a different world where it’s just the both of you, that teasing tongue poking out every time she’d smirk, the dark shoulder-length hair...

“What are you doing here in Montreal then?” Scylla’s angelic voice pokes Raelle out of her thoughts 

“Umm.. I was traveling around, helping some countries in need of doctors ‘cause I signed up for some volunteer work for the ‘Doctors without borders’ thing. Montreal was my final stop” 

“Guess I’m right, a hero indeed” Scylla smiles at the blush she gets out of Raelle.

The doctor was about to keep the conversation going, hopefully getting the woman’s number or something, until an announcement is declared from the speakers, the sound disturbing everyone who was, possibly, enjoying their time 

“ _This is a message to all passengers departing to San Francisco SFO on flight MS375; because of the turbulent weather, the flight has been canceled for the night and will be rescheduled until tomorrow morning 6 a.m for the flight MS378_ ”

As soon as the speaker ended its news, the pair was huffing in disappointment. Surprised at the brunette’s similar reaction, they look at one another in confusion until Raelle tells Scylla 

“MS375 was supposed to be my flight back”

“Same, what a coincidence” Scylla squints her eyes, the corner of her lips turning up while she looks around them, considering something “It’s 8 p.m. What should we do for the next 10 hours?”

Raelle rummages through her hair and her messed up braids, thinking. Scylla said ‘ _we’_ so she obviously wants to spend more time with her, right? And she’s called her a hero twice so she must be flirting with her.. ‘Cause if she is, then it’s definitely working. Raelle could only hope she was getting the right message from her.

The woman was really having this effect on her? Damn. Maybe Raelle is overthinking this and she’s just acting like an excited teenager for not having been with anyone for a while. It’s been a.. long long time.. Her job might have been taking up too much of her time.

“Well… staying here for 10 hours might not be ideal” she stares back at the ocean whose gaze hasn’t wandered off and is still stuck on her. Raelle feels a bit nervous about the only solution she has in mind but she voices it out “There’s a hotel 5 minutes from here by walk, we could spend the night there”

Scylla grits her teeth, shooting a glance at the weather outside and at the panel above their heads “It’s - 15°C. Think we can survive a walk out there?”

“Doesn’t hurt to give it a shot right?” 

Scylla shrugs her shoulders and right when they’re standing up, the brunette’s bag falls and splatters all its contents on the floor. They both execute the mistake of bending down at the same time so their heads bump, sending Scylla on the floor with her stuff, from the pain that was apparently taking longer to diminish.

“Ouchh” she groans lifting her hand to her forehead

“Oh shit” Raelle forgets the bag’s components and darts to her “I’m so sorry.. damn it.. I was just..” 

Scylla waves her hands that Raelle grabs to pull her back up, steadying her on her feet “It’s fine.. You were trying to be sweet…” she reassures her while Raelle gathers the fallen objects and put them back in her bag 

“Maybe going outside in the cold isn’t such a good idea with your head still..” thinks Raelle, reconsidering the hotel

“No no, it’s okay. Come on, how bad can it be?”

\-----

“This is bad. Like, really bad. I can’t feel my toes!!” 

The doctor and lawyer had barely stepped foot outside for about 30 seconds and they were already freezing their asses off, their walking pace becoming slower and slower by the second from the cold wind blowing in their faces.

“Come on, we’re halfway there!!” tries encouraging Raelle, 2 steps in front of Scylla and turning to face her

“Well Dr.Collar how do you propose for me to move since my body is basically stuck to this spot?” asks Scylla adding as much sassiness in her tone as she could 

Raelle grins slightly at the remark, so she removes her scarf, wraps it around Scylla’s neck, and offers her hand “Shall we?” 

The lawyer hesitates for a moment but then gives in, taking hold of the doctor’s surprisingly warm hands. Her breath catches when Raelle lifts them to her mouth and puffs a warm breath on her knuckles, their eyes locked in on each other. They could have stayed that way and looked into blue sky and deep ocean orbs forever if it wasn’t for the Canadian weather icing their bodies.

When Raelle stops, she suddenly pulls Scylla to her and starts running in the hotel’s direction, their giggles and carry-ons resonating in the void of the night, flurries of snow journeying on their hair and clothes, and their noses turning slightly red from the cold. 

Stumbling through the entrance of _Holiday Inn,_ the pair made their way to the receptionist, hand still in hand. They shrugged off the white fluffies from themselves that were melting while waiting for the woman who was on a call. 

When Scylla misses a few dashes of snow on her cheek, Raelle only realizes she's reaching forward and wiping them off when she's actually done it 

"Sorry.. It's just, you had.." she tries to say bashfully, when the brunette looks at her surprised by the gesture, as she retreats her hands from her face

Scylla blushes, not sure what to say, and of course not willing to just say out loud that the warmth she was receiving from Raelle was very much welcomed. 

The person behind the desk clears her throat, driving both girls out of the speechless silence

"Good evening and welcome to _Holiday Inn_! What can I do for you ladies?" 

Raelle shakes her head and turns to the woman talking to them "Hi, um.. Do you have rooms available for the night? Our flight's been canceled and -" 

"Say no more, this always happens to travelers during winter. Let me give it a look" she taps a few things on her laptop and a few seconds later she has a disappointed expression "We are running low on rooms for the night. Would you ladies be okay with sharing a room?" 

Raelle's mouth opens and closes a few times before she turns to Scylla who simply shrugs in a sign of ' _why not_ '. The blonde looks back at the receptionist “Yeah.. yeah we’ll take it”

After splitting the price of the night and receiving the keys, they take the elevator and make their way to Room-105. Raelle opens the door and, being the gentlewoman she is, lets Scylla pass through first. As soon as they’re both ushered inside and have turned on the lights, well… it seemed as if the universe was on their side since they were greeted with …

One king-sized bed..

But of course.

They further themselves deeper into the area, setting their bags in a corner before awkwardly sitting on the couch, both huffing out in exhaustion. Scylla turns her head towards Raelle who looks back at her 

“I don’t have my PJs, they’re in my luggage” says Scylla out of nowhere

Raelle giggles at the woman’s random train of thought “Same”

Scylla raises her eyebrows, teasing her “You’re telling me that in that huge backpack, you didn’t stash your PJs?”

“I didn’t think I’d be spending another night in Montreal” defends the doctor with a laugh that Scylla returns before standing up and heading for the bathroom 

“Okay, I’m going to” she points toward the door 

“Cool, cool. Umm.. I’m gonna call my friends, tell them about the flight’s status”

Raelle makes her call, informing Abigail and Tally about the situation, asking them to tell her father too about the news. She might have also whispered to them about meeting Scylla; Abigail telling her to have sex with her and Tally suggesting for them to get to know each other better. 

The woman in question comes out of the bathroom right when the blonde is hanging up. Raelle’s mouth drops slightly open at the view of Scylla in nothing but a flannel and her panties; her whole body, toned, with freckles printed on it as if they were stars. 

* _Goddess, she’s beautiful_ *

Scylla smirks at the reaction she’s getting out of the doctor, shaking the objects in her hand that only now Raelle notices she was talking about “So there were already two toothbrushes..”

Raelle wets her lips, before clearing her throat and darting toward her, nervously scratching her neck “yeah.. let’s bru.. brush out teeth”

Trying to sound normal was apparently not a thing for her since her voice came out pitchy.

Nonetheless, Scylla chuckling to herself still found it cute. They brushed their teeth together, fooling around a bit longer than intended in the large bathroom. Raelle splayed the red-colored toothpaste on Scylla’s nose while the brunette grabbed hold of the men shaving cream on the side and gave Raelle a beard.

Raelle snapped a few pictures of them on her phone after discarding herself of her clothes and remaining in a shirt and her boxer briefs. Ironically it wasn’t until then that Raelle got Scylla’s number, sending her instantly the pictures and a video they filmed.

“Raelle, seriously, the bed is big enough for both of us… It’s king-sized!!”

Scylla was trying to convince her to also sleep on the mattress instead of the couch, tugging her towards the snuggly pillows, but Raelle wasn’t really budging.

“I mean the sofa doesn’t seem that bad” weakly tries to imply the blonde “Plus, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.. and -”

Scylla crosses her arms over her chest “If I was uncomfortable I wouldn’t have let you spank me and call me your sexy reindeer in that video. I wouldn’t even be here at all if I was uncomfortable” 

Raelle’s cheeks redden from the mention of the ‘ _spanking_ ’, so she lowers her head and looks back up with a sheepish smile “Fair point”

As per Scylla’s request, they turn off the lights and lay in bed on their sides, facing one another, in complete silence; with only the sound of rumpling sheets from their bodies moving, their breaths, and the ticks of the clock next to the bed.

At least 30 minutes pass and both girls are still awake, both facing the ceiling now

Raelle puffs out, and whispers “Scyl.. you’re still awake?”

Scylla huffs out herself “Yup”

The blonde turns to face her, the brunette following suit “Can I ask you something?”

“Mhm” hums Scylla in agreement

“Why are you moving from Norway to San Francisco during the holidays? Don’t you want to spend that time with your family?”

Scylla tenses up; she wraps her arms tighter around herself and diverts her eyes from Raelle who immediately senses it. She already regrets asking the questions 

“I’m so sorry.. you don’t have to answer..” she shakes her head on the pillow shutting her eyes “I didn’t mean to pry -”

Scylla’s hand flies toward one of Raelle’s “No.. you’re not.. It’s just”

“Let’s just go back to sleep, or.. try..”

Raelle buries her face in her pillow, missing the warmth of the other one’s hand retreating but deciding it’s better that way. She didn’t want to bother Scylla with a subject that apparently she might not usually like to talk about.

“I don’t have anyone left in Norway..” starts Scylla which gets Raelle to open her eyes, intrigued that she was about to share that information “ My parents died 4 years ago in a car crash, and I was never really close to anyone after that happened. I shut everyone out..”

Saying * _I’m sorry_ *, didn’t seem like a smart thing to say now since nobody who ever lost someone actually likes hearing it. So Raelle decided to share her own little story with her 

“I lost my mother almost 2 years ago, she had lung cancer. It’s why I decided to become a doctor” she shifts a bit closer to the girl who’s chin was quivering and biting her lower lip “Grieving is hard”

Scylla nods slightly “Death is more complicated than people think” she says with a faraway voice, eyes accepting the comfort and safety that Raelle was trying to provide her within this vulnerable moment.

The doctor reaches for her hands and intertwines their fingers, sending her a questioning look “Is this okay?” hoping she’s not pushing anything 

“Yeah..” Scylla squeezes her hand before they both let slumber take over them, exhaustion finally getting to them. 

If anything, the fingertips dancing on Scylla’s back palm, rubbing in circles, were the ones lulling her to sleep, accompanied by the blonde’s reassuring presence.. The doctor stayed by her side after Scylla got hurt and something about her being with her just felt so right. Like if she had to be ripped away from her, she’d lose that feeling she was sensing. Those swirling emotions that she’s never felt for anyone but that rumbled inside her the moment she met sky and grey-ish eyes.

The pair had to wake up early. Before the sun had even strung it’s radiating chords on the city. 

They woke up at the same time, a bit closer.. Wait, actually they were **way** closer than they were the night before. Scylla was curled up on herself, her head dipped in the crook between Raelle’s shoulder and neck who had an arm draped across her waist; legs slightly entangled, and their calming scents reaching each other.

Looking at each other for a solid few seconds, they scramble off the bed, both of their faces with a tint of pink flaring and shy eyes not daring to look at the other in the faint light of dawn raining upon the room. 

Apparently, room service was available at the time they were up, so after wearing back her clothes and while waiting for Scylla to finish up in the bathroom, Raelle orders them breakfast. 

Scylla comes out of the bathroom, surprised at the tray of foods in the room they were going to leave soon. 

“You want toast or waffles?” asks Raelle with a grin, and shifting from foot to foot “I don’t know what you like so I ordered two of each”

“Hmm” the brunette dumps her toiletries in her bag before grabbing the food of the plates and starting to munch on the peanut butter toast “Both”

Raelle chuckles at her reaction, Scylla trying not to laugh with the food still in her mouth. They finish up in a hurry to go down to the receptionist, hand off the keys of the room, then jog in the slightly less freezing weather outside back to the airport. Thankfully the sidewalk was rid of snow or ice so the chances of them falling while running were low.

The pair goes through the usual security checks, waiting for one another after being patted down by a security guard that might have checked Scylla. Standing next to them, anger boiling up for certainly no reason at all, Raelle clears her throat as Scylla discards herself from the other man, speeding over to Raelle and hooking an arm around hers.

“Well fuck that dude” scoffs the blonde, clearly pissed off 

“No thanks.. I prefer girls” replies the brunette with a smirk watching as the doctor ducks her head with a little smile.

They head toward a line to change their boarding passes since their new flight _MS378_ would mean they would have different seats and they’d have to go to another gate. As soon as the family in front of them clears away, Raelle’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush … just a bit .. and she might be feeling nervous.

Because standing in front of her is

“Hayley?!” she exclaims in shock, Scylla’s eyebrows darting up

The redhead in front of them looks up from her screen and returns the same expressions as the doctor “Raelle? Oh wow, long time no see..”

“Yeah.. yeah it’s been a while” Raelle suddenly becomes aware of the clueless brunette next to her “Um.. this is Scylla. Scyl, this is -”

“Raelle’s ex-girlfriend” Hayley darts her hand out to shake Scylla who clenches her jaw at the gesture, shaking her hand with more force than needed

Scylla remains quiet, a pissed off smile forming on her lips. Wait, was… was Scylla jealous right now? ‘Cause if so, then Raelle was really digging the jealous look on her face.. it’s kinda hot..

“So you’re living in Montreal now? How’s that going on?” asks Raelle trying to ease off the tension while the lawyer looks away

“Pretty okay, despite the cold and the tons of snow” chuckles Hayley “What about…” she waits a second looking between the pair “you two?”

Raelle keeps it short this time, worried about the death glare Scylla was giving her ex “Going back to California.. Umm our flight is in a bit, it got canceled last night so-”

“Say no more, hand me your old tickets..” 

After checking a few things on the laptop in front of her, Hayley talks again while typing some information in 

“So, flying with Bellweather Airlines I see? Petra saved you a seat Rae.. here you go” she winks at her which enrages Scylla “the usual seats for the almighty doctor”

The hair on Raelle’s neck stands up at the flirtatious act, as she steps aside so Hayley can do the same process for Scylla who definitely doesn’t want to spend any other second with _the ex_.

“Damn ease off girl, I’m not trying to steal her from you” murmurs Hayley when Raelle is out of ear sight

Those exact words though throw Scylla off a bit “She’s not mine..” Hayley looks at her confused “We’re not together..I’ve only met her yesterday” admits Scylla, her tone not as harsh as the stare she was giving earlier

Hayley’s features turn to surprise “Really??” Scylla nods “Well damn, you two got some strong chemistry, I could have sworn y’all would be a couple”

“Oh..”

Unaware of how red Scylla’s become, the redhead hands her tickets, shrugging her shoulders “For what it’s worth, you guys would be cute together. Have a safe flight” she adds with a sincere smile 

“Thank you” simply replies Scylla before trudging after Raelle who was analyzing the panels to find the directions to their gate.

She turns her head and welcomes the brunette with a hopeful smile “Gate B-07, ready to go?”

Scylla reciprocates the smile and nods as they head in their intended direction.

Turns out Gate B-07 was on the complete other side of the airport for some reason so after realizing they might end up late to their plane, the pair starts running. Noticing that Scylla was slightly slower than her, Raelle grabs her hand and pulls her at her speed, not letting go of the smooth, warm, soft, and fitting hand that was placed in hers.

Fortunately for them, there was a shuttle car right next to them. Luckily, Raelle had the strength to do what she did; she got hold of the bar at the back of the vehicle, and propped herself on it, along with Scylla who was still holding onto her other hand. 

They stumbled on the back seat, some citizens looking at them as if they were crazy, and the driver rolling his eyes at them but still driving the shuttle.

The girls let out a tired laugh at the reaction they got out of everyone, Raelle’s gaze softening at the sight of Scylla’s flushed cheeks from the exhausting run. It was only then, when the brunette turned to look at her that they noticed how close their faces were, the blonde’s arm still circled around the other one’s waist, their breaths close to being one and in sync. The distance between the tip of their noses, as small as a single hair.

The world zeroed in on the both of them, Raelle so easily getting lost in the ethereal sea of blue in front of her. Oh, how easy and simple could it be to just lean in a bit closer and get to ki -

“Damn it! That’s our gate!” 

Scylla’s voice brings her out of her thoughts, her hands dragging her and staggering out of their spot to roughly land in front of a short line that they would have missed if the lawyer hadn’t spotted it.

Raelle clears her throat, shaking her head slightly to bring her out of her haze “Yup, yeah..that..” she mutters when they stop at the end of the line. 

A few minutes later, after getting their boarding passes checked, the pair made their way to the plane’s opened door where a flight attendant was waiting to indicate the passengers’ seats. Raelle’s seat was in the business section, courtesy of the Bellweathers, whereas Scylla was in economy and had to cram in between two people. 

Right before going towards their seats and crossing the curtain that separates the two areas, the two linguered for a few seconds at the threshold, awkwardly shaking hands and chuckling at the action of it. Raelle’s eyes stall on their hands and when she least expects it, Scylla leans in and pecks her on the cheek.

Her lips are delicate against her skin, eyes closed reveling in the feeling of having the brunette so close to her, hands tangled between their pressed bodies. Raelle could have gotten completely lost and disbalanced if it wasn’t for the passengers milling around them.

Scylla slowly steps back, smirk wide and clear on her face when she notices the effect she had on the blonde “See you when the plane lands?”

“Mhmm..” humms Raelle in agreement seeing as having coherent words coming out of her now was not an option. 

Being her clumsy self, Raelle almost trips over a few bags laid on the floor when she makes her way to her seat. However, the place dedicated for her by Petra this time on Bellweather Airlines can contain more than one person; two seats mingled into a huge one, a pretty medium screen, and a ton of flight substances and space. 

The doctor lays her backpack in a spot and arranges a few things. The duration of the flight was going to be 9 hours and 45 minutes, so instead of spending the entirety of that time alone, Raelle quickly makes her decision and walks her way to where Scylla was sitting before the plane could set off.

She notes the shock on the other woman’s face when she sees her and the instant change into a sarcastic expression, followed with her usual smirk.

Goddess Raelle loves that smirk.

“Would you look at that? Must be my lucky day if Dr.Raelle Collar is visiting the economy class”

Not minding the other passengers, Raelle leans on the seat in front of Scylla and makes her proposition “Well you’re about to get luckier then since I’m feeling incredibly generous to share my top shelf business seat with **the** Scylla Ramshorn”

She extends her hand to the smiling brunette who eagerly grabs it, along with her bag, easing herself out of her tight space, the man next to her already asleep. 

By the time they’re in the business class again, the plane is already departing, taking the girls off their balance, making them tumble through the last few steps and crashing into each other when they arrive at Raelle’s spot. They chuckle a bit as Scylla sets her bag next to her side and widens her eyes at how spacious and _fancy_ Raelle’s area is.

“So did you somehow date someone in the Bellweather family to get such an exquisite seat or..?” jokes Scylla

Raelle laughs at that, ruffling her hand through her hair “Oh no no no. Hell no. Abigail, Petra Bellweather’s daughter, and I are close friends. Kinda like sisters really with another friend of ours, Tally Craven”

Scylla shifts on her seat to look at Raelle, relief painted on her face at the mention of ‘friends’, “Abigail Bellweather and Tally Craven.. Interesting.. tell me more” she inquires, wiggling her eyebrows 

Raelle’s face lights up at the opportunity to talk about her friends and share more about herself with the enchanting siren “Well.. Despite owning an airline, Abigail and her girlfriend, Libba Swythe, work together as COPs for the San Francisco Police Department. Whereas, Tally is a physical therapist and her boyfriend, Gerit Buttonwood is a lacrosse teacher. We’ve all been friends since high school.”

“So Swythe and Bellweather.. you got some High Atlantic friends''

“Yeah.. and believe it or not but Abigail and I hated each other at first when we met. Then, thanks to Tally, who’s like the glue of our unit as we like to say, we all became closer”

“That’s actually pretty cute”

The pair goes on recounting past experiences; Scylla speaking of a few cases that she’d been dealing with lately and how excited she was about the new firm she’d be working at, and Raelle describing all the countries she was capable of helping for the volunteer work she’d taken. It was nice. Getting to talk to someone and somehow already feeling like you could open up to them about anything. 

Raelle has never felt that sort of connection and only ever sensed it the moment she set eyes on the brunette and helped her the previous day. 

After a solid 40 minutes of conversing, they decide to watch a movie, choosing Happiest Season by Kristen Stewart and Mackenzie Davis. There were a few tears shed here and there, both women magneting toward each other throughout the film. At the end of it, Scylla was clinging to Raelle’s right side, asleep, head resting on her shoulder and little puffs of air breathed out on Raelle’s neck.

The blonde was definitely not complaining about the position they were in, not wanting to wake the brunette up, she relishes in the feeling of having her pressed into her. The plane shakes a bit which makes Scylla groan and release Raelle’s right arm, quivering a bit at the cold of being at such a high altitude. Raelle takes the occasion to grab an offered blanket and drape it on both of them, wrapping her arm around Scylla’s shoulders.

She weaves her fingers gently through her dark locks, satisfied by the reaction she gets out of the lawyer; the frown Scylla had on smoothes over, her back releases its tension and she muffles herself closer to Raelle.. if that was even possible. 

A while later, Raelle realizes she has to wake Scylla up since the flight attendants were starting to pass by the passengers and offer them breakfast. Raelle slides open the tables for the food when the employee arrives at them, mouthing to her a ‘Thank you’ before she goes to the next passengers. 

“Scyl.. hey Scylla..” the blonde whispers, smoothing her thumb on the girl’s cheek.

Scylla stirs awake. She lifts her head, pushing herself up with a hand placed on Raelle’s chest, and instantly turns red when she registers that she had fallen asleep on her.

“Don’t tell me I feel asleep on you..” she cups her face with her hands, shyly muffling “I’m so sorry.. I -”

“No no don’t worry about it. I just woke you up ‘cause I didn’t want you to miss out on breakfast” quickly reassures her Raelle, sheepishly adding under her breath “and honestly, you looked cute asleep.. sleeping beauty...”

Scylla must have heard the last part since she blushes at the compliment, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear “Thank you”

They eat in silence, occasionally stealing quick glances from each other. They switch drinks when they note that Raelle’s plate had tea and Scylla’s had coffee. One more thing that Raelle mentally adds to the list of stuff she knows about the brunette; which only makes her eager to want to discover more.

After emptying the food and returning the trays, Scylla pulls out a book from her bag; _The Life Of The Mind_ by Hannah Arendt. 

“I see you’re interested in philosophy” comments Raelle 

“Umm, yeah. Yeah, I do. I love reading about their perceptions and opinions about the human mind, the way they analyze everything. This one is about; thinking, willing and judging.” she replies with a content smile

“That’s actually pretty fascinating” 

“Have you ever read about philosophers?”

“Oh I’m a bit more interested on the scientific side of things; like the power of our subconscious, astrology and zodiac signs, microexpressions..” admits Raelle propping her head from the seat to get a better look at Scylla who does the same movement.

“Yes, yes and yes to all three of those” Scylla chuckles out before nervously adding “What about death, and mushrooms?”

“I’m definitely going to need more information about that”

“In the kingdom, mushrooms occupy the underworld. Nothing ever really dies; life becomes death which becomes life again” Scylla looks down then back up, pursing her lips and with a softer tone “My mom used to tell me that”

Raelle hesitantly reaches over to her hand, holding it when Scylla doesn’t pull back and running her thumb on her palm “Sounds magnificent”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

She takes a moment before grinning and saying “Sexy weird.. I like it”

The brunette bites her lower lip, gently squeezing the blonde’s hand before standing up and signaling her that she’s going to the bathroom. Raelle however gets perplexed after she leaves; last time a girl told her she was going to the bathroom turns out she meant she wanted to have sex with her there. But Scylla seems different… was she implying that? Raelle doesn’t want to ruin the .. friendship?.. that they’re building so she sticks with waiting for the other one to return.

Her mind on the other hand has other plans for her. It starts picturing Scylla’s back slammed into the restroom’s door, face flushed pink, panting, Raelle pinned onto her, hand in her trousers going in and out of her center, lips attacking her neck and marking it with red spots. Raelle would then lay down on her knees, lower Scylla’ pants and spread her legs enough for her to have access and lick her cli - 

“Raelle are you okay?” 

Scylla is back, looking at her confused since apparently Raelle was staring off into space… literally..

She clears her throat, heat surging in her entire body from the images she had in her mind of a naked Scylla begging for more, faster, deeper.. harder.. Fuck.

“Yeah, yeah, I just zoned out for a minute..” she tries to say without slipping out any other kind of words she was thinking of “I’m just gonna..” she eases out of the seat, letting Scylla pass through, then gestures to the bathroom.

Once inside the limited space, she splashes her face with cold water, trying to calm herself down. She takes a minute to stabilize her thoughts then goes back out to their seat, finding Scylla already immersed in the book she’s reading. An idea pops into her head to also divert her attention for a while. 

When the doctor sits back down, she decides to listen to the audiobook of _The Power of Your Subconscious Mind_ , hopefully falling asleep while listening to it. Unfortunately, she’s never been one to fall asleep on a plane no matter how comfy and spacious the seats are. She twists and turns in her place, groaning when she finally gives up.

Scylla raises an eyebrow and looks at her “You okay there?”

Raelle with her eyes shut closed grumbles “I can’t sleep on airplanes”

“Let me help you out” casually says the brunette 

Raelle opens her eyes, a question look on her features as the other one starts moving, putting her book on the side. 

“Switch places with me” explains Scylla.

After doing so, the lawyer lays her back on the seat’s corner, close to the window, spreading her legs on both places and parting them slightly. Many smirks and challenging looks later, Raelle has splayed herself out on Scylla, head on her chest, body slotted between her legs and near a specific area that makes the blonde’s cheeks redden.

Trying to get her dirty thoughts out of her mind, Raelle actually finds the position very comforting and likes it even more when she feels Scylla’s hand running through her loose blonde hair, so softly as if she was touching something so precious. She sighs out, finally starting to relax, the weight of the book and Scylla’s other hand on her stomach somehow protecting her from the other. 

She feels… safe in her arms.. The welcoming warmth, the sense of familiarity, the calmness of it all, the fact that it isn’t actually as awkward as she thought it would be.

Raelle feels so at peace in her arms that she digs herself a bit deeper in her hold, Scylla reciprocating the feeling by tightening her arm around her and leaning her chin on the golden locks under her. 

Raelle only realizes that she had actually fallen asleep, her audiobook completely forgotten, when she wakes up some time later by the sound of something rolling and their next meal being delivered by the flight attendants. Lifting her head away from the rhythmic and steady heartbeat of the lawyer, she’s met with a dark, hypnotizing sea of blue staring at her with such openness. 

Slowly leaning towards one another, eyes fluttering and looking at each other’s lips, the pair is interrupted by an employee that clearly doesn’t want to be on the flight today, grunting

“Pasta or Steak? And for drinks, wine or juice?”

Still with their places switched, Scylla chooses steak with red wine and Raelle pasta with white wine, Raelle sticking her tongue out when Scylla starts teasing her and chewing on the steak. They go on for a bit like that, the brunette laughing when the other one slurps a string of pasta whose sauce lands on the side of her mouth. 

Having a good laugh at Raelle’s confusion and maybe feeling pity for the girl asking what’s wrong with her face, Scylla reaches over, wiping the white cream with her thumb. She brings it back to her mouth, gaze never leaving Raelle’s as she sucks on her finger, her cheeks hollow from the action, releasing it with a wet pop.

If Raelle was turned on before, then right now her stomach was **boiling** with an utterly different kind of hunger. _Damn, is she that much of a goner for the siren?_

“Mmm” hums Scylla with a hint of a smirk “ **Love** the taste”

Raelle’s mouth is suddenly dry, however she notes that Scylla knows **exactly** what she’s doing to her. She’s about to retaliate and make the other one feel what she’s feeling when the same employee as before comes to pick up the empty plates, intruding once again on their moment. 

3 hours remain for the flight and Raelle is sensing this sudden burst of energy. Her ass and legs are starting to pain her from the amount of sitting. She turns to Scylla who’s searching for something on the screen to play or watch.

“Come with me” she tells her

Scylla’s eyes study her for a brief second then “Sure” she says getting ready to move 

Raelle widens her eyes “You’re not even gonna ask what I have in mind?”

“I’m bored soooo it doesn’t really matter as long as we’re doing something” she wiggles her eyebrows and with a genuine smile “Also I trust you” 

The grin that appears on the doctor is as bright as a thousand suns as she darts out her phone and puts on a song that the lawyer immediately recognizes. Right before the first line starts Raelle points to her so she can start singing first, which Scylla does gladly 

“ _I really can’t stay_ ” “ _Baby it’s cold outside_ ”

“ _I gotta go away_ ” “ _Baby it's cold outside_ ” 

They sing after one another 

Then Raelle stands up, offering her hand to Scylla who grabs it, being pulled up along with the blonde who dramatically starts running around the business class still singing, her phone providing the music at a high level

“ _My mother will start to worry_ ” “ _Beautiful what’s your hurry?_ ”

Raelle chases after Scylla who runs to the economy class, some passengers not giving them their attention and others either clapping or filming them. They’re each in an aisle, rows of people separating them as they go back to the front where there’s enough space for them to start gravitating toward each other. A few people hum along when they reach the end of the song and the pair starts harmonizing the last two lines. 

“ _Baby don’t hold out, Baby it’s cold outside_ ” they finish off, hand in hand, breathless, eyes locked in

The ‘crowd’ applauds to their performance, the pair thanking them and wishing them Happy Holidays and returning to their places. Scylla goes back to the one close to the window, spreads out her legs on both seats, in the same position she was early when Raelle fell asleep on her.

She opens her arms and directs the blonde to her chest who’s already slumping into her body, not afraid to show her that she’s yearning for her touch. 

Scylla returns the sentiment, tightening her hold and rummaging her hands in the loose golden locks while Raelle manages to squeeze her arms under the weight of their bodies pressed on the seats, to hold the brunette’s waist. 

“So that’s one way to spend time on an airplane” chuckles out Scylla

Lost in each other’s touch and their own little world, the pair stays that way until they arrive at their destination. They reluctantly let go of each other when the plane really starts emptying, packing their bags, and thanking the flight attendants for their service.

Walking in the airport in the direction of the baggage carousels, eyes in front of her, Scylla brushes her hand against Raelle’s, slowly entwining their fingers. From the corner of her eye, she can see the blonde wearing a small smile. 

Raelle waits for one luggage whereas Scylla expects two since she had a few more things to bring with her from Norway to San Francisco, being grateful for the blonde’s help when they appear. They march close to one another, not really daring or wanting to part ways while Raelle gets an uber for them.

“The irony of you and I meeting, traveling to the same place, and living at the same address is just unbelievable” comments Raelle 

“It’s as if the universe wanted us to meet.. that we were destined to meet” Scylla ticks her eyebrow at _destined_

There’s one suitcase separating them while they’re both leaning on it, faces inches apart when their driver pulls up yelling from the inside of the car if they’re the ones waiting for him. They both sat in the back, Scylla’s head resting on Raelle’s shoulders who’s playing with her fingers, during the whole ride.

“Okay so which building number is yours?” asks Raelle at their arrival when they’re standing on the sidewalk.

Scylla pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from her jacket “Number… 18, 4th floor, 4-C” Raelle looks at her as if someone just punched her “I - Let me guess..”

“We live in the same building and my friends and I’s loft is 4-B? Yes, yes exactly that..” announces the doctor for her

Tilting her head and laughing, Scylla grabs her suitcases “Destined it is.. Shall we?”

“We shall”

They head to the brunette’s apartment first seeing as she had a lot of things to unpack, the place already furnished from apparently boxes she had sent to the person she knows over the past few weeks. The bed was the only left one that wasn’t built so Raelle proposed to help her out with it.

The instructions were more or less clear; Raelle took charge of screwing the parts together while Scylla would hold them for her, then they covered the queen-sized mattress with sheets and all the rest, nudging each other's shoulders from time to time when they were near and making jokes. Exhausted, suitcases emptied, they flopped down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

The silence was okay. Not weird or uncomfortable. It was nice being in the other one’s presence. Despite knowing each other for barely a day, Raelle already felt a strong bond to the siren, captivated by her.. everything. She could be herself around her.

Scylla props her head up, looking down at Raelle “You okay?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yup” Scylla then unexpectedly jumps up, taking hold of Raelle’s hand and pulling her along “Time for you to show me your place let’s go!!”

“Ughh how do you still have energy?” whines Raelle following her and almost forgetting her luggage

“I don’t, but.. Live a little!” she responds with a wink, closing her door.

That simply gave Raelle enough strength to grasp her waist from the back, drag them both to her own door 4-B, unlock and step into her loft. Lights flicker on their own, when two tall figures appear and yell WELCOME BACK!! with huge smiles.

Tally Craven and Abigail Bellweather awaiting for their sister’s return who surges forward and hugs them.

“What in the world!! I thought you would be finishing up at work now!!” Raelle exclaims 

“We decided to head out early and surprise you” excitedly says the redhead 

“Did you really think we wouldn’t welcome you back Shitbird?” Abigail pats her on the back, pulling back from the hug. 

The unit turns their attention to the siren standing at the side, shifting from foot to foot, as Raelle shuffles back to her, giving her a little nod when she holds her hand approaching her the others

“This is Scylla Ramshorn. She just moved to 4-C and we met on the way from Montreal to here” the pair grinned at each other “it was quite an.. adventure”

The therapist, not able to contain her joy, erupts shaking the other one’s free hand “I’m Tally Craven. It’s very nice to meet you Scylla!!” 

The officer crosses her arms over her chest, picking an eyebrow up “Abigail Bellweather. What do you work as?”

Scylla who was softening to the redhead, puts up a stronger facade to the other brunette “Lawyer, just got offered a job at _Abramson Smith Waldsmith, LLP_.”

“That’s one of the best firms here.. What did you do to get an offer?” she challenges

“Worked my ass off for 4 years in Norway and won every single case I received” 

“So!!” Tally interrupts them, dragging the High Atlantic to the door while Raelle pulls Scylla to the living room “Abi and I are gonna go buy something for tonight. You two have fun!!”

The pair drops down on the couch, Raelle waiting for Scylla to comment on her friends. For some reason, she really wanted to know if she liked them and vice versa, some sort of approval from both sides. Scylla must have somehow read her mind since she reassures her, twirling their fingers and sending her a small smile.

“I like your friends. Tally is very sweet and Abigail is.. she’s intense”

“She’s sort of like the overprotective one” explains Raelle bashfully “She’ll warm up to you”

“Hope I made a good first impression” she snickers 

Raelle scoots closer to her with a grin “You did great. I definitely like the part of you that was ready to pick a fight”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup. If there’s ever a bet, my money is on you Ramshorn” she winks at her

Scylla puts her hand on her heart dramatically “Why thank you Dr.Collar, i’m flattered”

The doctor suddenly remembers about what they had planned tonight; it’s the 24th of December and they were celebrating Christmas. She couldn’t hold herself back from questioning the brunette 

“So tonight is Christmas Eve and we’re celebrating it at my dad’s house, it’s not too far from here” she starts as Scylla looks at her “I was wondering.. if you want and don’t have anything planned.. you could join us?” 

Hope is beaming through her eyes as she waits for the lawyer to answer

“Raelle..” an apologetic expression takes over her face “I don’t want to intrude on you and your family -”

Raelle is quick to grab her hands and guarantee her the contrary “You wouldn’t be intruding, I swear. It’s not even much of a family thing; it’s us and some of the friends I mentioned when we were in the plane.”

Scylla is on the verge on being convinced “I don’t know..” she whispers

“You won’t even have to wear anything ‘fancy’. We’re going in onesies. I got two so I can lend you one if you want.”

Scylla bites her lower lips and gives in “Okay, I’m in”

The blonde can’t resist the joy surging through her veins; she kisses Scylla’s palms then picks her up and leads them to her room where she sets her down on her bed. She searches in her closet, the siren’s gaze following her movements, when she pulls out the onesies she owns. A blue one with baby ducks and a red one with baby pandas. She balances them, making a show for Scylla to choose one.

“I want the pandas” decides Scylla 

“Oh thank the goddess, ducks are my favorite” Raelle hands the red pair to her, relieved. “We’re leaving at 7:30 to get there at 8. You okay with that?”

“Yeah. Meanwhile I think I’m going to rest a bit. The time change between Norway and here is unnerving” she complains, muffling her voice on the bed then slowly pushing herself off of it.

Raelle rubs her neck nervously “See you tonight?” Scylla nods, giving a squeeze to her hand before slowly letting it go and leaving “Cool cool cool”

\------

The unit was getting ready to leave; Tally and Abigail had brought the Christmas log and the 3 girls were almost ready to leave. Raelle had spent half the time catching up on sleep. And the weirdest thing was… She missed Scylla. Despite having spent every single second with her the moment they met, she needed to see her again. Raelle was aching for her touch, to hear her voice, to stare into her eyes, have a discussion about random subjects.

Scylla might live right next to them but Raelle wasn’t going to go over and just pop and act overly excited about her joining them for the night. That would probably freak her out and she’ll think Raelle is being too clingy for someone she just met.

So here they are, the _Bellweather Unit_ , waiting for Raelle’s siren to show up. 

When knocking sounds resonate, Raelle bolts from her spot and opens the door, a genuine smile at the view of the brunette, in the red panda onesie she was offered.

 _Damn she looked cute_.

Abigail rolls her eyes, moving past them to get to the car, Tally after all bubbly and happy, then finally the pair follows behind, sitting in the back together. Tally and Scylla make small talk during the ride, Abigail sometimes joining in and softening a bit to the lawyer. Meanwhile, Raelle was too entranced by her beauty that most answers they were getting out of her were “Mhm” “Yeah” “Definitely” “Haha, obviously no” 

Tally and Abigail had noticed, of course, shared a look and rolled their eyes as they pulled up to Edwin Collar’s house, the pair behind laughing at how cute the onesies are. Abigail had a green one with little bears and Tally’s was yellow with puppies. 

Knowing Scylla might feel a bit out of her element for meeting everyone for the first time, Raelle stands by her side and introduces her to everyone; Libba, Gerit, Aunt May (Tally’s mom), Petra Bellweather and Glory.

“I work with Tally as a physical therapist” shares Glory pausing for a second, then, blushing “You’re really pretty” 

Scylla was going to answer until a familiar voice to her calls her out from across the house

“Scylla?!” 

She directs her attention to the voice, her own expression turning into surprise “Byron?!”

“You two know each other?” Raelle points between the two who are hugging

“Yeah, remember that trip I told you I made to Sweden and Norway last year?” he begins telling her “Scylla and I met at court. I was in the jury and saw her defend her case which was pretty impressive so we decided to hang out”

“We became friends, and here I am a few months later and he tells me there’s a job offer at the firm I told you I was coming to work at” continues Scylla

“How did you two meet though?” 

“Well, it’s kinda funny actually. On our flight from Montreal to here..” Raelle starts 

“Yeah, cool cool” And with that Byron basically yanked Scylla to the side, eager to catch up on everything he might have missed.

Raelle, left alone and slightly confused on what just happened, decides to at least enjoy some time with her dad and her other friends she hadn’t seen, thinking she’ll get to spend some time with Scylla when she and Byron finish catching up. However, turns out the two were glued to each other the whole night, giggling every few minutes, in a secluded spot with eggnog.

If Byron wasn’t gay, Raelle would have worried that she was losing her shot at getting close to the siren. She might have also been a bit jealous at how much it seemed that they were comfortable with one another.

Trying to get the brunette’s attention, the doctor starts telling one of the funniest stories of a patient she met in Croatia; she receives a good laugh out of the people who were listening but still.. no reaction or spike of interest from Scylla. Even during dinner, she barely got a few seconds with her until Byron grabbed her again, ‘ **needing** ’ to show her something on his phone.

It was close to midnight, Christmas eve about to become Christmas day and Raelle was standing on the porch, her 3rd glass of eggnog in hand. She felt a bit disgruntled at the fact that she hadn’t talked much with Scylla since that was her goal. Was she being greedy? No.. no come on.

She was glad the brunette was having fun; she’d left a good impression on Edwin and the older adults. Even Libba, Gerit and Glory seemed to be enjoying her presence; might she even add she saw Abigail smiling at the newcomer at some point.

“Hey”

A soft, quiet voice comes from behind Raelle who turns to see the woman in question, hands tucked in the onesie’s pockets and looking pretty tired. She might have not slept much back at the building.

“Hi” Raelle replies with the same affection when the other one stands next to her 

“I’m going to guess this is your.. third glass of eggnog?” says Scylla, tongue slightly poking out

Raelle finishes the glass and puts it on the side “You guessed right” she glances downwards then back at blue eyes “So.. you and Byron..”

Scylla puts a hand on Raelle’s chest and steps closer, whispering “Can I confess something?” Raelle blushes and gives her nod “He can be a bit clingy”

The pair laughs “Your secret is safe with me” assures her Raelle with a wink

“I have to admit though, I was hoping to spend more time with you” 

“Same”

Their voices are barely above a whisper, as if they were sharing secrets and nobody in the universe could find out about what they were saying.

“I want to try something” utters Scylla coyly “and I really hope it won’t ruin anything..” Raelle gives her a confused face until Scylla adds “Look up”

There it is; a mistletoe. 

Scylla’s other hand is holding a mistletoe above their heads, and she looks magnifyingly beautiful under the provided lights, with her intense blue eyes, pink lips and flushed cheeks, the corner of mouth ticking up in a smirk.

If you’re standing under a mistletoe with someone, the tradition is that you usually have to kiss.

Raelle doesn’t even give it a second thought; she presses their hips together with one hand, the other knotting itself in brown locks, lips smashing into each other. Scylla wraps an arm around her neck, the other smoothing the blonde’s cheek where a scar resides. They melt against one another, tasting the eggnog from earlier, and the aching feeling of wanting to feel the other so close since the moment they met.

Pulling back for a breath, Scylla gasps before chasing the thin lips that are already taking charge at her bottom lip. Their arms tighten, leaving no gap between their bodies.

It feels so right. Raelle tilts her and places feverish kisses on her jaw, then her neck, Scylla shivering at the contact, her own fingertips playing with the collar of Raelle’s onesie and releasing a quiet moan.

Inside, the clock must have ticked midnight since everyone is cheering.

The pair pulls back, foreheads connected, lips slightly swollen, breaths in sync, murmuring in the void of the night to each other

“Merry Christmas Scylla”

“Merry Christmas Raelle”

They kiss for a while longer until they end up being called to join the others back inside and celebrate the holiday. 


	2. New Year.. New things to try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who liked this and cheered me on to do this second chapter  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!   
> And once again happy new year!! I hope 2021 won't suck as much as 2020 did

The unit and Scylla were the last ones to leave Edwin’s house. When they arrived back, Raelle and Scylla stayed for a while longer in the car; Raelle’s head on Scylla’s chest while the brunette would disentangle the golden braids. 

Eventually, they went inside, soft kisses placed here and there in the elevator, until they arrived at Scylla's loft, tumbling through the door, intensely making out. Their kisses were rough and anything but gentle; sloppy, messy, tongues asking for permission to taste the other one.

They went smashing into a wall, Scylla breathing heavily and giving access to her neck where Raelle nipped and soothed the marks she was making.

However, it wasn’t until Raelle started slowly unzipping Scylla’s onesie that the brunette put a stop to what was happening. 

“Raelle..” she says gently retracting Raelle from her neck and the zipper

“Hm?” Raelle places one more kiss on her shoulder then looks up to her to see her hair slightly disheveled, mouth parted, and eyes full of lust.

But something feels.. wrong... 

Scylla seems hesitant in what she’s about to tell her. She looks anywhere but Raelle “Can.. can we.. not..?” she points between them 

Raelle understands what she means. ‘ _ Not have sex _ ’ being it. She becomes worried about any action she might have done to make her feel uncomfortable “Oh.. Did.. did I say or.. do something wrong? Scyl I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

“No no no” Scylla is quick to look back at her and cup her face “Raelle you’re amazing, a sweet caring person and I can tell that despite knowing you for less than 2 days..”

“But..” Raelle pulls back completely from the brunette, feeling it not being her place to be so close to her if she wasn’t wanted

“I just want to go.. slow..” Scylla shakes her head, thinking of how to explain what she means “I know that what happened during these last hours isn't exactly slow but until we kissed I had no clue how bad I want to give this.. us a shot”

A little smile forms on the corner of Raelle’s lips while Scylla continues “And also.. umm..” she rubs her arm nervously “This might be dumb..” Raelle reaches for her arm, giving her a courageous squeeze, Scylla accepting the affection “I just broke up with someone a few months ago and I.. I’ve never been with a girl before”

Scylla blushed at those last words, Raelle’s expression softening, fiddling with her fingers “I’d be the first girl you’re with.. cool cool.. It’s not dumb by the way.. I’m not going to judge you or anything Scyl”

“Thank you.. for understanding” her own fingers playing with Raelle’s onesie zipper

“Of course” Raelle hesitates to cross a boundary but goes ahead and asks “And.. that person you broke up with..?”

“We wanted different things, and um.. we figured he and I worked better as just friends. I was the one who broke up with him” she clarifies. She leads them both to the couch “And this is  _ very _ new to me so.. I need a bit of time at least with the.. sexual part?”

Raelle tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear “I can do time, as long as you want” she starts getting up, not really sure what else to say “Sooo I’m guessing you need to sleep?" 

Scylla wraps her hand around her wrist gently tugging “You can stay..”

“Are you sure?”

Scylla nods to her, and there’s no way for Raelle to deny the siren with the way she’s being stared at. She takes her place next to her, the other one almost instantly sinking into her arms, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck, hands playing with the hem of her shirt. The brunette ends up falling asleep a few minutes later so the blonde decides to pick her up and place her on her bed.

She debates whether to stay or not for the night, making her choice when she remembers the siren saying she needs time. When she chooses to go back to her and her sisters’ loft, she grabs a piece of paper, leaving a note for the brunette to wake up to. 

The next morning, while preparing to go out for brunch with Tally and Abigail, Raelle receives a message from her special siren so she calls her 

“Good morning” she tries to get her joy across the phone to the brunette

“ _ Not Good Morning _ ” replies Scylla in a snarky tone “ _ I didn’t have a blonde doctor next to me when I woke up _ ”

“Sorry about that” she says sincerely “I wanted you to sleep well ‘cause of you know the.. time zone change and all. I didn’t want to wake you up at some point”

“ _That’s actually really sweet of you_ ” a pause followed by a breath in and then “ _What are you up to?_ ”

“The girls and I are going for brunch now” the two people in question who are at the door give her a sign to hurry, Tally urging her to ask Scylla if she wants to join “Um.. would you.. would you like to come with us?”

“ _ Oh ye.. yeah sure.. Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be ready _ ” surprise and shyness coming across Scylla’s voice

Sure enough a few minutes later, the lawyer and unit make their way to a close restaurant; Raelle and Tally ordering anything that contains sugar and chocolate in it whereas Scylla and Abigail choose healthy meals. Raelle and Scylla exchange a few bites, giggling and leaning so close to one another that they might merge into one person, while Abigail rolls her eyes. 

When the doctor had mentioned what Scylla told her about taking things slow, Abigail took it as the brunette still not being over whoever that ex of hers was, when in contrast Tally pushed her on, beaming about how much chemistry the pair has. It could get really confusing at times when Raelle needed advice about things; Bellweather and Craven were like two opposite sides of a coin. 

After eating brunch, each person had to go and get some things fixed about their jobs; Abigail had a quick board meeting with other deputies, Tally and Glory needed to go over the new yoga sessions they were adding for their clients after the holidays, and Raelle had to pass by the hospital real quick. Scylla was a bit more packed up; renting a car for herself, checking out her office and meeting her coworkers at her firm, getting a medical assurance card and all the important stuff..

Raelle was more than happy to drive her to these places if it meant spending more time with her which Scylla seemed excited about too. 

“So which one did you end up choosing? I got lost toward the end when y’all started talking about the benefits of each car”

They had just passed by the car rental place where Scylla and the seller had one of the biggest show-downs; the employee trying to trick Scylla to buy an expensive car. However, Scylla knew exactly how to get her point across, handle the situation and win by getting the one she wanted even for a lower price. Winning cases was like breathing air to her. 

The reason why Raelle had zoned out of the conversation was from how hot Scylla was while sending glares to the salesperson; the brunette might have noticed that and enjoyed the blonde’s eyes on her.

“I ended up getting the electric blue. It should be ready they said in approximately 45 hours” 

The pair was currently heading to  _ Abramson Smith Waldsmith, LLP _ , Scylla’s firm which they both agreed to just name  _ LLP  _ since the full name was huge. 

As soon as they cross the door, they spot Byron running at them, a stack of papers in hand but somehow managing to grab them both without making anything fall

“Perfect you two are here!! Elijah Mikaelson, the head of the firm wants to see you Scylla. Rae you’re sticking with me for a while honey”

“Lucky me” jokes Raelle, giving a peck on the cheek to the brunette while Byron points for her the direction she needs to go in. 

The two friends settle at Byron’s desk. The office Scylla was waiting in for her boss had glass doors, so Raelle was able to see her. Might she even say her jaw drop when she saw the owner walk into the place, smiling at everyone and shaking Scylla’s hand. There’s a very possible chance that Raelle got a tiny little bit jealous when she saw Scylla blushing.

...Just a little bit.

Scylla wasn’t hers and Raelle wasn’t Scylla’s. She couldn’t go ahead and be mad at any person that existed and touched Scylla that way, even though Raelle really wanted to just go, kiss Scylla and show every other person in this building that  _ something _ was already blooming between them.

“Miss Ramshorn, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I have heard great things about you” he greets her gesturing for her to take a seat

“You have? I.. I didn’t think you..”

“Of course! As soon as I was told that someone won a case over Luke Johnson, I was astonished and  **had** to discover the person behind it all.  **You** have great talents” he casually leans back in his chair, unbuttoning his jacket 

“Why thank you. I have to say also how much of a fan I am of your work. Beating Damon Salvatore in the case of the bank robbery where the only eye witness was shot, and the trial was 10 hours after you had received it” Scylla shuts herself down after realizing she was rambling

Across the office, Raelle wheels around Byron who was concentrating on some papers he had to finish

“What do you think they’re talking about?”

“I don’t know.. I don’t care.. stuff about welcoming her and blabla… Can you stop doing that?” he turns to her, stopping her from spinning “Why are you so worried? Doesn’t she like you?”

Raelle huffs out, twirling a loose shirt string on her finger “She said she wants to take things slow.. She was in a relationship with this guy before..”

“So..? Where’s the problem?” he asks a confused

Raelle ducks her head in embarrassment “She’s never been with a girl before.. She’s bi.. And I’m.. I’m worried she’ll fall for any other guy.. maybe she doesn’t end up liking being with a girl or..”

“Rae. You’re an amazing person. And from the way she looks at you, I can tell she feels something for you. Don’t get too lost up there” Byron pokes at her head with a pencil while Raelle shoos it away. 

Scylla approaches them with a box that Raelle immediately jumps to help her with “How did it go?” 

“Amazing” she pipes up. She makes her way to a desk close to Byron’s, brushing off it’s dust, Raelle following her line of explanation and putting the box “Now we’re deskmates”

Byron wags his eyebrows and claps “Perfection. We’re having game night by the way tomorrow at my place, it’s been a while we haven’t had one of those”

“What’s game night?” Scylla questions Raelle when Byron returns to his work and he’s out of ear sight

Raelle starts unloading the box’s contents, smiling at the question “Basically it’s everyone wanting to complain about life and thinking games are gonna make it better. With drinks… and food..”

“Raelle aren’t you failing to mention that there will be a lot of competitiveness?” 

Raelle’s features turn to complete disbelief “Oh damn.. I can’t believe I forgot I'm friends with a Bellweather, a Swythe and a Buttonwood..  **3 High Atlantics Scyl** ..”

“Yeah, 3 High Atlantics. And guess who’s bringing her A-game” she winks at her, twirling in her hands the brochure with her name engraved on it 

The hours leading up to the event are pretty calm. Raelle’s worry about Scylla finding her boss attractive disappears when she mentions absentmindedly that Elijah’s wife, Phoebe is a florist and of how excited she would be to meet her and buy a moonflower. These types of flowers only grow once in a blue moon and when they do, they’re stunning in every way.

Raelle really enjoys Scylla’s lines of thought, the different things that she’s interested in. How sometimes the subjects she brings up are so random. She likes it.

The morning of game night, Raelle finds it surprising that Tally informs her she and Scylla are going out for a run. She loves the idea of her friends spending more time with the lawyer. Unfortunately, if she doesn’t want to get bored for the day, that means third-wheeling at home with Abigail and Libba who literally don’t stop bickering.

Sometimes it’s cute. They’re like an old married couple said Tally once. 

When evening comes they’re all in Byron’s living room, laughing at how miserably bad Adil, a friend of theirs who just came back from a trip, and Glory are at guessing charades. 

Raelle is settled next to Scylla who leans back against her.

“I’m always better paired up with Tal.  **She** is the only one who can read my mind” defends Glory waving her glass in her friend’s direction

“More like in a witchy way” comments Adil “If witches exist, I'd suspect you two would be ones. You always know how people feel, what they think..”

“That is literally part of being therapists” points out Tally 

“Police officers and lawyers are mostly able to do that too” adds Libba gesturing between her and Abigail “We  **have** to be able to tell for instance if someone is telling us the truth or voluntarily missing out a detail when for instance.. reporting a crime..”

“True that” Abigail raises her glass and takes a generous sip 

Scylla’s eyes widen and she snorts “Don’t even get me started on the body language lawyers need to pay attention to”

Raelle pipes up about her work too “Don’t leave doctors out y’all. We need to be able to tell how much pain the person is in when they don’t know how to describe whatever it is they’re feeling..”

“Okay!! Enough chit-chat about work and let’s eat pizza!!” cuts in Byron waving the boxes of food like a prize up in the air

After each getting a few slices, the group divides; some sitting in a corner and discussing the plans for New Year, and others wanting to get drunk by opening more bottles of beer. Raelle was about to be part of the ones who wanted to get completely wasted until she notices Scylla on the balcony, by herself, munching on a fry. 

Raelle’s heart aches for her; with a group of people that she still doesn’t know quite well.. she must feel so out of place. She snatches a box of fries and jugs her way to her. The dark-haired woman must have sensed her since she turns to her when she strides over, a genuine smile on

Her lips curve into a teasing smile though when she notes the box of fries. Raelle rests a hand on the small of her back, feeling the tenseness melt from Scylla who gets comfortable at the touch

“You okay?”

“Yeah..” she puffs out a breath “Just needed a moment, taking a breath”

Raelle can tell that’s partly a lie but she doesn’t pry on, knowing to let the woman open up to her only if she wants to. However, she feels like Scylla wanted to have a moment alone. Realization washes over her when she thinks she might have intruded on some peaceful moment of hers. 

“If you want to be alone.. I can..” she gestures to where the others are

“No..stay” she shrugs nonchalantly “..I like your company”

Raelle gives her a small smile and leans against the ramp like the brunette, looking out to the few stars in the sky, others covered by the thick grey colors in the darkness of the night. A gust of wind flies by them, making Scylla shiver a bit. She’s wearing a simple navy sweatshirt, so, figuring her grey hoodie is a bit thicker than the sweatshirt, Raelle steps behind Scylla and wraps her arms around her.

“Is this fine?” 

Scylla’s muscles that had flinched slowly relax under her touch, canting herself toward Raelle’s body further “It’s perfect”

Raelle then tightens her embrace, resting her chin on her shoulder, while Scylla interlaces their finger. What the blonde doesn’t expect though is Scylla snuggling unhurriedly her hands under her shirt. When her fingertips touch the surface of her belly, it’s smooth, warm, rising up and down with Scylla’s breaths. Raelle presses herself forward into Scylla’s back, searching her face for any indication of… something, noting that she is also looking down at their hands hidden behind her layer of clothing. 

Raelle then starts flattening her palms on her skin, testing the waters, seeing how the other one would react. To her surprise, Scylla drags her hands downwards to the edge of her pants’ zipper. Her hands were beginning to dip under the material, easing closer and closer to Scylla’s panties, the brunette’s breathing coming in heavily until -

“Rae!! Ramshorn!! We’re leaving, come on!!” obviously the voice belonging to Abigail 

Tally murmuring next to her “Abiii, they were having a moment..” obviously not knowing what was really happening with the other two

“Yeah well they can have their moment somewhere else” She turns to Libba “And Libba is coming”

The shorter brunette winks at her “Damn right I am tonight!”

“Oh goddess, you guys are too loud.. I know I’m all lovey-dovey most of the time but you two are too much when you do  **it** ..” complains Tally 

On the way back, the other couple sits in the front jamming to songs that are definitely not suiting the mood the three in the back are in right now, with Tally sitting between Raelle and Scylla. Which meant the pair couldn’t exactly talk about what was about to happen back at Byron’s place.

“So your car is coming in tomorrow” speaks out Raelle when she’s walking with Scylla to her door 

Scylla unlocks it and leans on its frame, a mischievous look on her face “Wanna give it a ride with me? You’ll be my first passenger” 

“I’d love to.. but.. one of my dad's cousins is arriving from Seattle so he wants me to pass by for the day.. We haven’t seen the man in over 3 years maybe… Sorry” she ducks her head, not missing however the way Scylla’s features falter for a second there

When she looks back at her, she’s trying to hide her disappointment with a smile “That’s fine. I also have a few papers to take care of. Another day maybe?..”

“Yeah.. I’ll text you tomorrow though. Now I have to deal with Libba and Abigail for the night” she adds trying to lighten the mood which works a bit since Scylla is chuckling 

“Good luck with that”

\------

**2:00 a.m** . 

It is 2 o’clock in the morning and Raelle is still awake because of the moans and sounds coming from Abigail’s room. How did the couple have so much energy to still be doing it at  **that** time? Tally had texted her that she was going to Gerit’s since she couldn’t sleep so Raelle was left to suffer with hearing them for the night. She considers sending a message to Scylla and asks if she could come over but apparently the brunette beats her to it.

**[Scylla]** :  _ I’m guessing the Atlantics are keeping you awake since you’re online? _

**[Raelle]** :  _ You’ve guessed right 👏😓 _

**[Scylla]** :  _ Come, sleep over _

The doctor basically makes a beeline to 4-C; the door is already opened and Scylla pulls her in from her shirt’s collar the minute she steps into her loft. In less than five seconds, the pair is laying in Scylla’s bed; Raelle’s head on her chest, fingers rummaged in her blonde hair, legs tangled with hers and the scent of Scylla overcoming her with warm puffs of air landing on the crown of her head.

This is probably one of the most comfortable positions Raelle has ever been in when sleeping. With Scylla by her side, in each others’ arms. Nothing in this world could ever be better than this.

She wakes up with her entire body on top of Scylla, holding her as if she’s about to disappear at any second, the brunette clenching onto her in the same way. Their faces, lips, noses, chins are inches apart when she raises her head from its comfortable position. If only they could stay like this forever, the sky staring off into the sea, blue and blue.

The alarm on the desk jogs them out of the fairytale, reminding Raelle she has to be at her dad’s soon and she has to get dressed in a hurry. Raelle can’t help but ask while standing up 

“Hey.. um… why were you awake so late?” Scylla chews on her lower lip, something Raelle notices she does when she’s nervous “You don’t have to tell me..”

“No it’s just.. don’t worry about it” she waves off with her hand giving her a sheepish smile

Raelle nods at her. She can’t help but think how beautiful the lawyer looks, sitting on the bed, rays of sunlight on her body from the opened curtains; freckles on her arms, hair messy compared to her usual put together appearance, eyes looking at her with such.. vulnerability. Raelle is about to walk away to her loft to get ready for the day but there’s that little voice in her head that’s begging her to ask the question she’s been dying to ask.

“Scylla..?”

“Mhm?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” she timidly twists the ring on her index finger as she proceeds “I know you said you want to take things slow but maybe that could be a good way for us to get to know each other better..”

Scylla seems a bit stunned “I ..” 

Raelle quickly rushes her next words, worried she might have freaked her out in some way “You don’t have to answer now. You can take as much time as you need -”

“Yes” she suddenly says 

“R..really? Um.. What about tomorrow night?” 

Scylla moves to the edge of the bed, standing on her knees from it and pulling Raelle down toward her by grabbing at the collar of her shirt. She kisses her on the cheek; it’s slow, soft, conjuring up a million emotions in both of them, their heartbeats mildly going faster.

“I’d love to” she whispers against her ear, giving her one more peck on the jaw before looking back at her 

Raelle is flushed pink, a cute grin forming on her lips, whispering back to her as if what they were saying was a secret “Cool cool. See you tomorrow then” 

To say the pair was excited about the date would be a bit of an understatement. They were beaming with joy. The minute Raelle steps out of Scylla’s place, her mind begins thinking of all the things the two of them could do the next night. She might have been slightly unfocused when meeting up with her dad and their relatives. 

A lot of zoning out, searching on her phone for places to go to, her father wooshing his hand in front of her face to get her attention and she might have walked into a wall at some point. Even Abigail and Tally called at some point, worried if something was wrong only to realize that Raelle was completely love-struck from her upcoming date. They were both recommending her too many  _ fancy _ restaurants but from the amount of knowledge Raelle knew about Scylla, she had a feeling she liked the complete opposite.

The night of their outing, the doctor decides to wear anything casual; her favorite black leather jacket, with black pants and a white shirt, letting her hair down. Scylla and her had agreed to go in her new car so Raelle borrowed the keys from her just for a while so she could place the things she had prepared for them. 

She’s closing the trunk when she hears footsteps behind her. She looks back to find Scylla, smirking at her, beautiful as ever; a long brown coat, white shirt, and denim jeans. Even in the simplest looks she’s divine. 

Raelle is practically breathless “Hi”

“Hey” reciprocates Scylla with the same expression

“Ready?”

She wags her eyebrows “Let’s go”

The drive to the location is pretty calm, Raelle knowing where they’re headed takes the wheel herself while Scylla puts on some Jazz music. She imitates playing the saxophone, singing along a few times, which gets the desired reaction out of the blonde since she laughs and moves along from time to time to the beat. They both sneak glances at each other every few seconds, the moonlight through the glass making their features even more defined.

“ _ Fine Arts Museum of San Francisco _ ” Scylla reads out when they park at their destination, the corner of her lips tucked up “How did you know I’d like art?”

“Just a hunch” replies Raelle with a wink. 

She holds out her arm for Scylla to take as they make their way inside. 

They visit two expositions; the first with the regular kinds of paintings hanging in frames and the second one with Van Gogh ones where as soon as they would enter the space, they’d be walking on huge screens and walls with screens that displayed the art. After taking an infinite amount of pictures by asking strangers, and filming the most ridiculous videos and attracting too much attention to themselves, they buy little souvenirs from the museum. 

Raelle then drives them to their second stop of the night; an outdoor sitting area where they could park their car next to them and look at the bridge that led from one point in the city to another.

Scylla gives her a curious eye as she’s told to wait for her outside the car and pick a spot on the grass.

“Dinner for you and I my lady” Raelle dramatically bows in front of Scylla before putting down a large blanket on the floor and a basket full of food.

“Why thank you Sire Collar” 

After everything has been laid out on the grass, Raelle starts naming the list of food she brought with her 

“So we have a crab salad here, some club sandwiches, fresh fruits, various sorts of cheese with biscuits. For drinks; orange juice since we’re driving back later” Raelle then gestures to somewhere on their left “And if nothing here is appealing then there are food trucks over there”

Scylla intwines their hands and pecks her knuckles “No need for the food trucks. I love it here” 

“Not much of a fast-food eater?”

“No not really. However, if the need arises and I’m not in the mood to cook anything i’d definitely order a burger or pizza”

“Relatable”

Sharing information or stories ends up coming naturally to them, almost always finding something to talk about. Raelle discovers that Scylla loves lobsters, is slightly terrified of dogs and despite having gone on boats a few times is also scared of water. On her side, Raelle recounts the story of how she got the scar on her left cheek, it being an accident when she was in a hospital in Vancouver once. 

Scylla then slides closer, gently stroking the mark left from the scar. She cups her face and places the most delicate kisses on it. Raelle shivers from the affection, clenching onto the blanket underneath them to steady herself.

An idea then pops into Raele’s head. She looks up to the sky and, as expected, no clouds, which meant the stars would be clearer as ever.

“Lay down with me?” she asks Scylla 

“Sure”

Raelle faces the sky, opening her right arm; an invitation for Scylla who gladly rests her body next to her, face going in the crook of her neck. Raelle plays with the brown locks while Scylla fiddles with the ring on her index finger. 

Raelle breaks the silence, deciding that now would be the perfect time to share one of her interests “Can you see the tower with the red lights?”

“The one on our left? Yeah”

“If you look above there’s a little group of stars. They form your zodiac sign; Aries. The most well known characteristics of Aries is that you are a passionate, motivated, and confident leader who builds community with cheerful disposition and relentless determination.”

“Sure doesn’t feel like it sometimes” admits Scylla in a low voice. She buries herself deeper in the body next to her.

“Everybody has ups and downs, Scyl. And I know for fact that you can achieve whatever it is you set your mind to. I’ll be by your side no matter what happens” reassures her Raelle, giving her a peck on the crown of her head 

Scylla leans up enough to be able to kiss Raelle on the cheek “Same here, I mean it.” she takes her original place again “What about your zodiac sign? Sagittarius, can you pinpoint it in the sky?”

Raelle sighs, searching in the darkness of the night “Mine is... Oh right there in the middle” she points with her finger “Sagittarians are always on a quest for knowledge, chasing after geographical, intellectual, and spiritual adventures. Lovers of freedom, honest and great with conversations”

“Well there’s no denying any of that. You really are pretty amazing” 

Raelle turns to see Scylla grinning at her with a mischievous smile. There aren’t any lights on other than the moonlight but Raelle can clearly see Scylla and all the flaws she doesn’t have. Her eyes are dark blue at the moment, as if they are composed of their own planet, watching her intently.

"I have nightmares sometimes" speaks up Scylla after a while, diverting her eyes. "That's why I was awake yesterday when I texted you. I dream of my parents, when I lost them I didn't have anyone. Life was so hard" her eyes become glassy and she chokes out a watery laugh "Sorry this is definitely not something that would be great to talk about on a date"

Raelle rushes to deny her that, running a thumb on her cheek, noting that she was quiet for too long "No no hey, it's not.. Thank you for sharing that with me.. I know things like this could be difficult to talk about. I'm open to anything you want to talk about Scyl. The good and the bad"

Scylla gives her a side smile, truly feeling thankfully for having met the doctor "Same here"

After a minute or two, Raelle mumbles it so low to the point that Scylla might not have heard her if they weren’t pressed so close to one another “Can I kiss you?” 

Scylla nods at her “Yeah”

There’s something so heartwarming when they kiss this time; the question, asking for permission, for consent, access. Can I show you the part of me that wants to show you the world? The part of me that desires to say a thousand words and put them all into this kiss? It’s tender. Lips fitting perfectly, tasting the remnants of what they had previously ate, feeling the other one smile into the kiss. 

Raelle props herself up on her elbow while Scylla rummages a hand in golden hair and the other cupping her cheek, letting her deepen the kiss. There’s no urge in it; tongues meet, making each other moan quietly. 

After the constant push and pull of their lips, they retrieve back, breathless, linked by their foreheads and tangled limbs

“And I thought I could keep my tough girl attitude up. But here you are Scylla Ramshorn making me a softy and a romantic” chuckles Raelle

“Can you blame me? I really like you Dr.Collar” responds Scylla with a wink

“I really like you too .. what do lawyers use as -?”

“I don’t know or care. Just kiss me”

“Yes ma’am” 

Scylla pulls Raelle back down for another passionate kiss; the perfect way to end their night.

The doctor wakes up to her arms itching her, a gust of wind flying through her hair and rays of sun blocking her view and keeping her eyes from opening up. She’s pressed onto something that’s hard and soft at the same time, moving her up and down. Fingertips are in her hair, arms around her, and below her she feels a heartbeat, a calm one, familiar that keeps her at peace.

Where in the hell is she??

Events from last night finally jot back to her; Scylla and her had basically fallen asleep while making out on the grass, the same spot they were at last night.

“Scyl..” she mumbles out, receiving a groan as an answer “Scylla..” another groan “We fell asleep here”

Scylla tightens her grip on her, burying her head in the blonde’s hair “No shit Sherlock” she muffles out playfully

Raelle lifts her head, laughing at her response “Someone is snarky in the morning”

They’re about to start making out again until they suddenly hear an unfamiliar voice clearing their throat behind them 

“Ladies?”

The pair bolts up from their position, remembering that they were in a  **public** space, in the  **morning** . Raelle turns to the voice that was directed at them, shielding her eyes from the sun, and gives the person an awkward smile

“Officer Quartermaine… Heyyyy.. How’s your morning going?” she stands up, hands behind her back like a soldier while Scylla occupies herself with packing their stuff

“Was pretty fine until I stumbled upon a doctor and a.. new friend of hers.. making out in a public area..” 

“You mean ‘almost’ about to make out” Raelle nudges her with her elbow

Anacostia sighs, rubbing her temples “You always age me prematurely Collar” she extends a hand to Scylla who just came “Officer Anacostia Quartermaine”

“Scylla Ramshorn, Lawyer at Abramson Smith Waldsmith. Nice to meet you.” 

They shake hands and smile at each other, the kind of smile that feels like they somehow already understand and like each other. 

“Okay so I hope you two enjoy your day, that the ending of this year and the beginning of the next treat you well.” she graces them with then begins walking away 

“Thanks Costia, same to you” shouts back Raelle before she’s out of earshot

The pair packs the rest of their stuff in the car, stealing quick kisses every once in a while, then drive back to their apartment. When they arrive, Libba and Gerit are with Abigail and Tally confused at where they had slept for the night since they hadn’t returned, which the two try to dismiss using as an excuse the fact that they needed to take a shower.

Not together though. Scylla goes to her loft, changes into something more comfortable than what she was wearing on their date, and comes to the group who was ready to watch a movie, waiting for her. They had to be a bit more patient since Tally was eager to prepare snacks for them to enjoy Wonder Woman 1984.

Scylla drops down on Raelle who’s already ready to hold her, a blanket by her side to wrap them in it, both sitting in the one seater but fitting perfectly in it. When they snuggle in closer to each other, everyone gives chimes in together “Awwwwww” making them both blush.

Libba waves the remote control in the air “Okay this is cute but I think we all really want to watch Gal Gadot be a badass as Wonder Woman so let’s go”

Raelle knew Abigail would have teased her about it if Libba hadn’t pressed play on the movie. Or hold that thought… Abigail just wiggled her eyebrows at her, her eyes filled with a funny devilish stare. Yup that’s the teasing Raelle was going to receive today. 

The movie is great. Nonetheless, Raelle and Scylla get a bit distracted from time to time; Raelle’s front to Scylla’s back, the blonde nips at her earlobe and peppers kisses along the back of her ear, a spot she discovers makes Scylla shiver and that she definitely likes. 

“Liking the movie?” she teases, voice low and husky

Scylla leans her head back further into her, gripping Raelle’s hands “Mhmm. It’s great. Badass. Enjoying it..”

“Good to know”

Neither of them was talking about the movie. But then… Popcorn lands on their faces.

“ **Shhhhhh** ” hushes them up Tally 

By the end of the movie, each couple was cuddled up in their own little space; Gerit was asleep, Tally was crying, Abigail and Libba were praising Gal Gadot for her performance, and finally Raelle and Scylla were already theorizing what they would want to see in the next Wonder Woman movie. 

\------

“Come on Rae, let’s go!!” 

“Okay okay Tal I’m done” Raelle tumbles out of her room, buckling her pants 

It was New Year’s eve and they were all going to Augustin’s place; his house being basically a villa and a lot of people were going at his’. Raelle hadn’t really seen Scylla seeing as Byron was helping her pick a dress for the night and saying it had to be a surprise. Meanwhile, Glory and Libba were the ones accompanying her to buy a suit. 

She ended up with a navy blue one, no shirts under the blazer, and let her hair down. It had taken a while for Abigail to untangle her braids, and being impatient didn’t help her so she just went to check on Scylla while Tally continued the work. Raelle had no idea what color or outfit Scylla was wearing but she was sure that no matter what it would be, she’d look divine in it.

Right on their way out of their loft, Raelle pauses her footsteps, coming to a halt which gets Tally to bump into her 

“Rae what’s -”

There across the hall, exiting her own loft with Abigail, is Scylla. Looking as dashingly gorgeous as ever in a red dress, heels adding not so many inches to her height, red lipstick, her dark shoulder-length hair shining with the provided lights, a twinkle in her eye.

Abigail signs Tally to the car, letting the pair have their moment

Raelle releases a shaky breath, both slowly making their way to each other “Wow”

Scylla leans in giving her a chaste kiss and winking at her “Wow yourself”

“Sure but like.. you look.. angelic”

“So do you” she entwines their fingers, looking down at her bare chest “I am most definitely enjoying the view”

Raelle steps forward “Pretty sure the view i get is the most stunning one”

“SHITBIRDS!! WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DON’T COME NOW!”

As per Abigail’s request, they all finally leave. 

At their arrival, Augustin’s house is already packed with people. As soon as the group steps through the door, they’re offered drinks, hats, and anything that seems festive enough for the celebration. Augustin greets them, catches up with them about what they’ve been up to lately, and warmly welcomes Scylla who he meets for the first time.

The group then joins the rest of their friends. Raelle gets Scylla and her some drinks. When she returns to the others, she’s holding 2 glasses and a plate that she’s somehow managing to hide behind her back.

She sets the cups and plate on the table, quickly picking something off of it and once again hiding it behind her, then directs her attention to the brunette in red 

“Scyl.. close your eyes” she requests with a grin

Scylla squints her eyes at her “What -”

“Trust me” Scylla ponders for a moment then does as asked “Okay now open your mouth” 

She follows the directives then tastes something really familiar to her, that she loves.. seafood.. crab?.. no… 

Her eyes bolt open, finally recognizing what Raelle got her to savor “Lobster!!!” Raelle’s grin grows wider at her reaction. Scylla kisses her deeply then plucks the rest of the piece from her hand.

“Collar is that.. are you.. blushing?” mockery is completely painted on Libba as she pokes Abigail’s side “Babe... your sister is being a cute romantic..”

Raelle tucks her face into Scylla’s neck in embarrassment, who’s playing with strands of her hair “Anddd here we go”

“Wow Shitbird. Ramshorn here really got to you didn’t she?” 

“You’re the first person with who she’s ever been so… soft and.. sweet” elaborates Glory to Scylla with a smile that’s about to erupt 

With a smirk, Scylla lifts Raelle’s head from its grumpy position and faces her “I’m the first person with who you’ve ever acted this way?”

The others chuckle and go ahead to dance, leaving the two together in the sea of people that seemed to have faded out in their own little world. Their foreheads touch, Scylla’s hands cupping Raelle’s face who whispers despite the loud noises 

“You’re special”

Up close, Scylla is more angelic than ever. She really couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have crossed paths with her.

“So are you Raelle” she gives her a quick peck then starts marching backward toward the dance floor “Dance with me?”

Right when they reach the others, the song switches to a list of rhythms, beats and lyrics that sent out its energy and excitement to them, making everyone jump and sing along. Every time the pair would dance with someone different, they’d always seem to find their way back to one another, to gravitate toward the other one.

They keep on dancing, sometimes pausing to take a drink or a bite of something, but always returning to the floor until the Dj puts on a  **heavy** song. Something that you would much prefer to swing along to with your partner. Which is what everyone did. Pairing up with their significant other, definitely heating the room up, while others sat and waited for the countdown.

Raelle was sitting when it switched to that song. Scylla leaves Byron and walks to the blonde who looks like was about to talk until Scylla sits on her lap, entangles their fingers and urges herself onto her, lips smashing together. Messily, sloppily, lovingly, hungrily and needily, they make out. Nobody was really paying them any attention. The brunette grinds against her legs oh so slowly, eliciting a burning sensation in not only her core but Raelle’s too.

She then abruptly stands up, pulling Raelle with her, a determination set in her eyes as she stares at the blonde and gets impossibly close to her, bodies brushing against one another, movements so careful, discrete and slow. Scylla gives her back to Raelle’s front and slides down then back up, Raelle’s hand roaming around her waist, stomach, lips feverishly touching her neck through her hair.

Then again, Scylla grabs her hands and drags her to a secluded spot. Most rooms are occupied so the pair ends up crashing into the bathroom, roughly closing the door and getting rid of the gap between them once more. Mouths meet, hands touch, hips crush, breaths coming in heavy, and Scylla’s back collides with the door, the sounds they’re making unheard outside because of the loud music. 

“Scylla…” hands unbuckle Raelle’s blazer, grasping her breasts and twirling her nipples “Are.. are you sure?”

Scylla looks at her earnestly “More than anything”

Her eyes are dark with desire and lust, and Raelle can’t help but surge forward and lash out at her neck, her jaw, nipping at her earlobes, her pulse points, her collarbone, soothing them with her tongue. Meanwhile her hands hike up the red dress, tugging the panties to the floor, her fingertips finding wet hot slick arousal, gently meddling with her center, thumb fiddling with her clit. 

One hand of Scylla’s land on her shoulder, the other fisting a handful of blonde hair, eyes shutting tightly at the sensation, moans on repeat coming from her and the doctor who is ‘ _ examining _ ’ her body in such an exquisite way. 

“I.. I need to taste you” gasps out Raelle, lowering her head to Scylla’s center and hooking a leg around her shoulder.

Her tongue takes broad strokes, then laps up and down incessantly, focusing then on the clit, a finger going in and out of Scylla.

Outside the countdown starts, clock ticking until the new year;  _ 30 seconds _

“Please.. more” begs Scylla, thighs clenching, head going back to the door

Raelle adds a second finger, curving them in perfect ways, feeling walls tighten around them, going faster, harder, deeper.

_ 15 seconds _

“Fuck” rasps out Scylla “don’t stop, don’t stop -”

_ 8 seconds _

Raelle hits the spot, the one that makes every bone in Scylla quiver, looking up at how divine she is, so vulnerable in this moment, opening herself to her in every way. 

_ 5 seconds _

_ 4 seconds _

Raelle gives it her all, Scylla’s breath hitches 

_ 3 seconds _

_ 2 seconds _

_ 1 second _

Scylla’s orgasm hits as strong as ever, at the same time as everyone outside erupts in cheer at the new year, Scylla’s moans and cries muffled out by the crowd celebrating. Raelle eases her through it, her fingers’ movements dainty, sucking lightly on her clit, placing one more kiss on her inner thigh, then finally comes up to her.

“Happy New Year Scylla”

“Happy New Year Raelle” the brunette kisses her once again, whimpering as she tastes herself on the other’s tongue, biting her bottom lip “That was.. amazing”

“Hell yeah it was”

Scylla’s mischievous smile is back as she has the surprising force after all that, to flip and pin Raelle to the door “My turn”

A few minutes and they’re scurrying out of the bathroom, humiliatingly coming face to face with Tally and Abigail right next to the kitchen.

“There you are!! You guysss, Happy New Year!” beams up Tally at them, crushing them in a hug

“Where have you two -” Abigail interrupts herself when she notices Raelle’s slightly open zipper and Scylla’s swollen lips and flushed cheeks “Well, well, well.. Looks like these two had their own little event”

Raelle hurriedly fixes her pants, Scylla grabbing two bottles of water from a table 

Tally joins in on the teasing when she understands what her sister means “A night you’ll never forget am I right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Would love to hear your thoughts !!  
> I have an idea for a 3rd chapter, however it might involve a bit of .... angst


	3. Something.. is.. up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have it, the third chapter!!  
> I'd like to mention that all the lawyer stuff in this I took the information from the series For The People 2x03 , so credit goes to that series for the info on cases and all  
> I said angst last time and now that I wrote it all well it's mostly light angst soooo yeah  
> There's a bit of cursing, hope that doesn't bother y'all  
> Sorry it was late also  
> Anyway , enjoyyy

It’s been a month or more so that the pair has been together. They were currently in February, and life was.. actually going pretty good.

Right after New Year, Raelle and Scylla ordered an uber to drive them back to the apartments. A _Round 2_ was in order as soon as they stepped through the threshold of Scylla’s loft, Raelle was headbent on making Scylla’s first time with a girl… with her… to be explosive in every way. 

And Scylla was more than happy to experience it with her.

Raelle wanted to memorize the map that is her body, to taste and kiss every inch of it, to worship it and show it how unique it is. To trace her lips on every curve, feel the up and down of and rapid breaths of Scylla letting go, riding Raelle then pulling her up for a kiss. The ache between the blonde’s thighs would also get released since Scylla would always love reciprocating the favor.

Sometimes at night, when neither Abigail or Tally were in the loft, the couple would start their ‘making out sessions’ in one loft, then would run across the hall to the other one, their clothes forgotten somewhere in the previous one they were in.

Scylla became more tranquil around everyone, especially, of course, Raelle. Snuggling into each other while sleeping, surprising the other by picking her up from work, at ease in public and still acting all cute and adorable.

Even Scylla’s nightmares weren’t happening that often anymore, Raelle’s presence in bed being reassuring and calming, making her feel safe. 

At first she would wake up in the middle of the night, trembling, sweating and sobbing a bit. Then Raelle’s warm hands and body would snake their way around her, pulling her flush against her body and murmuring 

“Shh.. it’s okay, you’re okay.. I’m here.. I got you Scyl” pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, rubbing soothing circles on her back 

But now Scylla was feeling better.. Happier than ever really.

They would go sometimes on triple dates with Abigail, Libba, Tally and Gerit and by the end of them would get dragged to bars by Byron and Glory who would show up out of nowhere.

Byron would stand in front of the girls then start yelling and running “Let’s go lesbians, let’s gooo!!!”

Both Scylla and Raelle were doing great at work. The brunette’s cases were a bit more challenging than the ones she used to have in Norway but she’d always find a way through them to help her clients.

“Mornin’ ” Raelle wakes up one morning, pressing down kisses on her girlfriend’s shoulder and neck

A shiver sends its way down her spine making Scylla shift to Raelle’s side and kissing her back “Morning”

“Sleep well?”

“With you, always”

Raelle moves on top of her, her hair a curtain between their faces “And I thought I was the charmer. Tea?”

“Yes pleasee” 

They linger for a while kissing until Raelle eventually goes to the kitchen and prepares their drinks. Meanwhile Scylla receives a call from her firm, informing her of a case that just popped up. She huffs out at the news of it, cupping her face, crossing her legs in a sitting position.

Raelle trudges back, handing her one of the cups she held “Scyl, what’s wrong?”

“Byron just called. Just received my next case” she shares, taking a sip of her tea before saying “It’s a kidnapping.. of a baby”

Raelle frowns and slides closer to her “Shit.. Well there should be more to the story right?”

“Yeah. I need to go down there and talk with Byron and Leonard”

“Leonard the person Byron’s been seeing?” Raelle cracks a little smile of her friend going crazy when he first met the other guy

“That’s him” confirms Scylla standing up and finishing her cup 

Raelle follows her along, fishing her clothes from the ground “Okay, well I’ll leave you to it. I have a few patients I need to check up on. Want me to pick you up later?”

“Sure” she picks out her own outfit for the day from the closet “Say Hi to Ms.Hellswing for me will you?”

Raelle comes from behind her circling her waist and peppering kisses on her back “Mhmm.. Yeah.. Want a little shower quisie? I can be fast”

Scylla eyes are already rolling to the back of her head at the sensation “When have you ever been fast?”

“What can I do? I have the most gorgeous woman in my arms” Raelle bites her earlobe gently “I promise it’ll be quick”

Scylla ends up dragging her under the splashing water. Surprisingly, the doctor does make it quick, holding her promise and not actually wanting either of them to be late for work. Finally making it to her desk, the brunette searches for Byron who appears with Leonard with a few files and coffee. 

“Tell me about the case” already starts out Scylla, flipping through the pages and leaning on her table

“I am great Scyl, what about you? Me kind? Oh you knoww” dramatically expresses Byron. He receives a glare from the woman which makes him talk “Adam Husler, was stealing a car to sell and buy an engagement ring but didn’t see or know there was a baby in the car until the kid woke up while he was already on the driveway.”

“The baby’s father was in a store buying coffee since he was driving around for too long, trying to get his kid to fall asleep. Which apparently had worked since the little girl.. slept” continues Leonard

Scylla rubs her temples thinking “Why didn’t he just turn around in that case? when the baby woke up, I assume she was crying”

Byron sighs “Yeah, well he had gone to his girlfriend’s house since she’d know what to do. But she was still at work so he let himself in, took the baby and the.. baby bag.. whatever it’s called.. until the police came”

“How bad can this be for him?” asks Leonard 

“If he’s convicted of kidnapping and transporting a minor across state lines, he’d definitely be looking at a significant prison term. But if I talk to the prosecutor, maybe I can get it down to just the car” Scylla exhales slowly, then frowns “Wait.. who **is** the prosecutor?”

Byron looks around “Ummm.. he’s supposed to be here. Flew all the way apparently from Sweden.. His name is..”

“Porter?” Scylla’s face is painted full of surprise as she sees her **ex** appearing next to them, dressed formally and holding his own pack of paper “Waw it’s umm.. it’s been a while. What are you doing **here**?”

“I’m the prosecutor for this case” he shakes her hand, Byron behind him slowly backing away mouthing ‘ _ex_ ’ and pointing at the blonde boy “Got called by Damon Salvatore to come all the way here”

“Oh” says simply Scylla

“And I was definitely surprised when I heard **you** are the defendant and working for Elijah” he proceeds with a cocky grin

Scylla grits her teeth “Well.. I was offered a job here. The firm here is well diplomatic and prudent”

“So I’m guessing you want to talk about the case”

Scylla’s eyes dart back to her work and at the pages with her “Yeah, so for Mr.Johnsmith -”

“Great” he cuts her off “Meet me tomorrow at _Second Cup_ , coffee, at 6pm” and with that he turns around and leaves

Scylla mumbles under her breath when he leaves “I drink tea you asshole”

The rest of her day isn’t as bad as the start of it. Raelle picking her up later the night, blasting music from the car and with bubble tea for her definitely makes her happier. They walk around town for a bit with Glory, Adil and Clive, looking at the city lights and bumping into Anacostia, before calling it a night and going back to Scylla’s loft.

“Are you okay?” Raelle questions Scylla while folding her clothes, the brunette perched on the edge of her bed “You seemed a bit tense after work”

Scylla looks down at her fingers, her voice tired “Yeah, it’s just.. The prosecutor for the kidnapping case is.. Porter.. my ex”

Raelle drops the shirt she was holding “Oh”

“We’re meeting tomorrow at _Second Cup_ to talk about it all. Sooo I won’t be with you guys for Game Night” she chokes out a nervous laugh

Raelle purses her lips, getting down on her knees in front of her and rubbing her thighs “That’s fine about Game Night but Scylla.. you don’t seem too comfortable about meeting up with him..”

“It’s been months since I’ve seen him.. We left things.. weirdly” she shakes her head “Ughh.. you know what.. I don’t want to talk about him”

She barely finishes her phrase and Raelle is already moving onto her bed, pulling her into her arms, knotting her fingers into her hair and pressing little kisses on her cheeks, chin, temple and nose.

“By the way, Ms.Hellswing wants to send us cookies and truffles” mumbles Raelle

Scylla gasps “Yesss, I tasted them last week when I passed by and picked you up. Damn, I wish she was grandma”

Raelle chuckles “You and me both Scyl”

The next day Raelle walks with Scylla to the coffee shop since it’s close to their apartment and judging by the fact that she was going to see her ex wasn’t exactly exciting. Nonetheless, Raelle trusts Scylla. With what you ask? You know.. she.. she trusts her.

When they pass through the door, Porter is already there at a table, with a disdainful grin painted across his face. He stands up when they approach him 

“Well well right on time” he extends his hand to Raelle who doesn’t take it “Porter Tippet. And you are?”

“ **Doctor** Raelle Collar” the blonde points each word out

“My girlfriend” adds Scylla with a smirk “Who knows that I don’t drink coffee and I prefer -”

Raelle pecks her on the cheek and finishes the sentence for her, practically singing the word “ **_Tea_ **” then darts toward the line

The 2 lawyers barely sit down and Scylla is already starting her point 

“You don’t want to go on trial for this case”

Porter says the contrary “I am happy to go on trial”

“He was trying to steal the car”

“He **did** steal the car”

“The kidnapping was an accident, he didn’t know the baby was in there. There was no ransom demand -” argues Scylla

“He got caught before he could even make a demand”

Raelle slides back to them “Tea for you. Got my coffee, I’ll see you tonight”

Scylla sends her a grateful smile before she leaves and she and Porter continue debating about the case. It goes on for about an hour until Scylla’s energy actually drains out and she isn’t in the mood to hear Porter talk about anything anymore. He offers to walk her back, stating that the hotel where he was staying is in the same direction as her loft. 

They march in silence up till Porter speaks 

“You know Scylla, It’s actually good to see you. I can tell you’re _happy_ with your _special doctor_ ” punctuating on some words

“I am” she confirms, smiling at the thought of Raelle “She really gets me”

“Yeah yeah” he tries to make it sound like he’s listening to what she talks about Raelle “and also, I just hope that nothing is weird between us. I mean.. we’re friends right?”

“Of course” _not_ goes unsaid in Scylla’s mind

They arrive at her building and Porter notices the doctor’s figure through the window. His mind has a devilish plan of its own.

“Well I hope you have a great evening. Hug?” 

“Sure” Scylla forces through a smile 

And just like Porter hoped, right at that moment, Raelle looks down from the window and sees them, hugging. A spark of jealousy might have made its way to her as she sees only Scylla’s back and Porter smiling and walking backwards. She tries not to dwell on it for too long.. which unfortunately doesn’t work.

Game night had ended early that day so Abigail and Tally were currently each in their rooms cuddled up with Libba and Gerit. Raelle tip-toes to the door, puts her ear on it and listens if there are any footsteps. A few seconds later, she hears Scylla’s loft being opened and closed. So she goes back to her room, kind of disappointed she didn’t get to see her girlfriend now 

* _She’s probably tired_ * she thinks to herself. 

In the morning Raelle actually receives a call while at work from Scylla, apologizing for not stopping by last night and that she was pretty exhausted. However she does feel a little let down at the next information

“Also, are you still coming to my lecture? It’s in an hour” hope coming across in her tone

“ _Damn it Rae, I’m so sorry. Byron and I need to meet with Porter.. again_ ”

“Oh.. that’s.. that’s fine. Abi and Tal will be here” she attempts to make herself sound… chill, relieved at the fact that Byron would be with her

“ _I promise I’ll make it up to you_ ” guarantees her Scylla

“Okay, yeah. I’ll.. see you tonight?” 

“ _You got it Dr.Collar_ ” 

She hangs up and turns to Abigail and Tally who were by her side during the whole call, both of them immediately understanding that the brunette wouldn’t attend her lecture. Tally moves in for a hug, while Abigail tries to make it sound okay

“I mean, you’ll get to do other lectures right? And… she did mention that this case might take longer and would be a bit harder than the usual ones” 

Abigail already had a few thoughts of her own about the fact that Scylla was working with her **ex** on her case, but for the sack of her sister she didn’t voice them out. Raelle was suspicious from the start about Porter and Abigail didn’t want to worry her further.

When the unit returns to the apartment later in the evening, Scylla comes knocking at their, glad to find Raelle opening up to her 

“Hey I was hoping you’d be back” she leans in cupping her face

“We just came back a while ago” Raelle kisses her palms, then turns her gaze to the other two who are sitting on the couch

“Good evening ladies” they nod in acknowledgement to her, Tally with a bit more energy as usual “Wanna come over? I brought wine for us” suggests Scylla to Raelle

“I’m a bit tired honestly”

“Wine would be the perfect thing to doze you off to sleep” 

Scylla sways her over with that statement earning a little chuckle from her girlfriend

“So how’s the case going?” Raelle asks her when they’re sitting in Scylla’s loft with two glasses of wine with some cheese and crackers.

“Fine I guess. The prosecutor keeps saying there’s a mandatory minimum of 20years and that Mr.Johnsmith would have to register as a sex offender for the rest of his life despite there being no evidence” rambles off Scylla, pissed off about the news

Raelle looks downward, scratching her nose “The prosecutor being.. Porter..”

“Rae..”

“I don’t like him Scyl” bluntly admits Raelle

The brunette notices the slight change in attitude. She shifts closer, stroking lightly her cheek with her thumb “Tell me about the lecture, how did it go?”

The blonde sends her a grateful small smile at the change of subject “They liked my presentation. I explained the fundamentals of the cures we’re making well and they might want me to do more lectures later on”

“That’s amazing!”

“I wish you could have been there”

“Me too” she kisses her softly, lips tasting like a mix of the fruity wine and the cheese they were having “Next time”

Raelle chases after her lips, stealing another kiss before reminding them both, or mostly herself “Valentine’s Day is soon”

“Oh yeah” they tangle their legs together, glasses and food forgotten in the table “Got something in mind Dr.?” she inquires with a smirk

“I do have a few bits and pieces in mind.. it’s a surprise. But it’ll only happen if you agree to being my date for the occasion” includes Raelle grinning

“I’ll definitely need some time to think” she plants a few kisses on her face, Raelle giggling at the sensation “Oh wait one more” on her lips “My decision is made, it’s a yes.”

Raelle bows her head to her neck, sucking at her pulse points “That’s a relief, I was sooo worried you’d say no”

The couple stays the rest of the night that way, stealing kisses and teasing each other with jokes. When Scylla falls asleep on Raelle’s chest, arms so tightly enraptured around her, Raelle plans furthermore the upcoming event in her mind, thinking about how badly she wants to make it special for her girlfriend.

The next day, she shares her idea with Tally while at the grocery store, hoping to get her opinion or any other things she could do, so later she could tell Abigail. And that is since the redhead is more of a creative person whereas the officer literally knows a bunch of people and could make anything happen.

Raelle is going into a different aisle when she bumps into the last person she wants to see 

“Sorry _Doctor_ didn’t see you there” _Doctor_ being spat out with such venom

“That’s okay Peter” Raelle keeps her face neutral, saying the wrong name on purpose 

“It’s Porter..”

Raelle grins, looking at the salad she wants to get “Oh is it?”

“Looks like you need to get your ears checked and while you’re at it.. think about picking a different girlfriend” he huffs out, plucking his own box of greens

Raelle lifts an eyebrow at him “The fuck is that supposed to mean Patrick?” 

The corner of his mouth ticks up, as if he’s already won something “She hasn’t told you anything about us has she?” Raelle tilts her head, still confused about what he’s saying “Scylla and I have known each other since we were kids. When her parents died, **I** was there for her.”

“Congratulations WonderBoy. Does it look like I care?” comments Raelle, her fist tightening around the shopping cart saying otherwise

“Then I guess telling you we were together for 3 years and that she’ll break up with you soon to get back with me **isn’t** going to bother you right? Or that she’s definitely using you and just like in the past she’ll run back to me when she’s done with you?” he snickers then rolls off on his own cart

“Scylla wants **me** , she needs **me**. Not some low-life doctor” he adds turning his back to her 

_Control yourself, Control yourself. Fuck it._

Raelle grabs a cereal box from a shelf and would have definitely thrown it at him if it weren’t for an arm stopping her

“Woah woah Rae, what’s wrong?” comes out Tally’s calming voice “Was that Scylla’s ex?”

“I need to talk to Scylla **now** ” anger builds up in her. 

She needs an explanation about what just happened. Is what Porter saying true? Will Scylla break up with her for this crappy dude who’s a narcissistic asshole? Why couldn’t Scylla have told her about her and Porter’s past when they were talking about him?

“Not with that temper” denies her Tally, dragging her to the next aisle “Plus she mentioned that today she had to talk with the judge and some witnesses and she’d come back late tonight. Sooo for you to barge into something so huge would not be a good idea Rae”

Unfortunately, Tally was right. Despite being furious right now, Raelle couldn’t go and just ruin Scylla’s case, that would be pretty selfish and immature of her. She could wait for a while. She could wait… right?

Being patient and waiting have never really been personality traits that went along with Raelle; the rest of the day she was on edge, thinking about Scylla and what Porter said. She barely slept, kept zoning out during the meeting she had the next day with other doctors and almost ran into a wall. 

After being picked up from work by Abigail and Libba, who didn’t trust her to drive back alone in the state she’s in, Raelle crosses the hall between their apartment and Scylla’s. She should be back from work from what Byron told her.

She’s proved right when the door opens to find Scylla in a robe, hair wet from most likely taking a bath.

Raelle barely gets the opportunity to utter a word and she’s already being dragged inside by Scylla who smashes their lips together, hands roaming around her shoulders and hair 

“I’ve missed you”

The door is kicked closed, they walk backwards and almost fall if it isn’t for Raelle trying to ground herself and bring back the part of her that actually wants to talk. 

“I have a surprise for you” she whispers as she nips at her earlobe then her bottom lip, sending a shiver down Raelle’s spine

Scylla directs them to her room, untying the knot of her robe to let it crumble off of her, leaving her naked as she hopes on her bed and perches herself on her heels to Raelle who’s still standing.

She tugs off her shirt and is about to pull her into another set of hungry, messy, tongue-filled but soft kisses until 

“Scyl, wait.. wait” Raelle’s hands on her hips, holding her in place “I need to talk to you”

Scylla frowns, confused at the different and sudden reaction “What.. Is something wrong?”

Raelle babbles everything out rapidly “I bumped into Porter yesterday at the grocery store and he said some really weird things to me about you and him”

Scylla picks her robe from the ground and wraps it around her, clearly being turned off by the mention of her ex “Okay Rae, calm down.. breathe.. breathe..” she instructs while Raelle follows her lead “great.. what did he tell you?”

The blonde purses her lips, trying to take control of her anger and not really caring of how she sounds when she repeats what was said to her 

“That you’ve been friends since you were kids, which.. is okay I guess. But then that you were together for 3 years and that you’ll break up with me ‘cause you’re using me and you’ll run back to him”

“He said that?” disbelief written on Scylla’s features “The part about us being friends and the 3 years is true but.. tell me you don’t believe him about that other stuff..”

Raelle lifts a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose “Why didn’t you tell me about.. your history..?”

Deviating the other question affirms Scylla’s doubts about Raelle believing Porter “I didn’t think it was important to mention because Porter is **not** important to me anymore” she cups her face and focuses Raelle’s eyes on her “Raelle, I **don’t** want him. I want **you**.”

“Scyl..”

Scylla straightens herself a bit more “ **You** are my girlfriend. I am with **you** . And I sure as hell am **not** breaking up with you.” She tucks a strand of golden hair behind her ear “Let’s please put him behind us..” 

Raelle nods at her, ducking her head a bit to kiss her until she notices a box behind the brunette she hadn’t seen earlier “What’s that?”

Scylla’s cheeks redden, suddenly remembering what she was about to propose before this subject “Oh.. Umm.. It’s uhh…” she brings the box in front of her “You had mentioned 2 weeks ago.. wanting to take me deeper and... dirty talk.. we don’t have to.. you know.. now”

Raelle opens the box, blushing herself when she sees what’s inside, her mind already drifting away from the previous topic “A strap-on”

Scylla tightens the robe around her “I get it if you’re not in the mood..”

“We can try though..” shyly suggests Raelle, wetting her lips and seeing the change in Scylla’s eyes to desire, a dark storm building up in them. Raelle then becomes more confident, unlacing Scylla’s robe “Suck the dildo while I remove my clothes..”

Scylla is quick to comply, the toy going to the bottom of her throat then out, her tongue licking each side of it while keenly watching Raelle get rid of the fabric on her body. She whimpers when the blonde takes it from her and fastens it on, a throbbing between her legs already present.

Scylla lays on her back, while Raelle takes her place on top, fingers testing her center and barely stroking where Scylla needs her most

“So fucking wet Scyl..” Scylla searches for friction, moving her hips toward the hand that retracts itself as Raelle licks her already slick fingers 

Raelle hollows her fingers as she sucks at them “You taste too fucking good” 

Fingers return to her center, flicking her clit a few times, mouth darting to her nipples and sucking hard, biting until there’s a mark, each breast getting the same treatment; Raelle marking **her** territory, **her** woman. Scylla tangles her hands in the golden locks fallen on her chest.

“Raelle.. please” begs Scylla 

Raelle’s movements go slower “Tell me what you want.. what you need”

Scylla’s breathing is already heavy “I need you inside me.. I need.. to feel you.. touch you..”

“How bad do you want it..” comes Raelle’s teasing tone

“Really bad.. just.. _please_ ” 

Without warning, Raelle slides the strap-on inside her, her pace being stable at first to make sure Scylla is comfortable, while she drags her teeth on every exposed inch of skin. Scylla lays her hands around her shoulders and back, pressing her closer, eliminating the gap between them so their bodies are flush against one another, moaning from every sensation radiating through her.

Raelle rocks her hips back and forth while Scylla bites down on her bottom lip. She can feel Scylla’s legs already twitching and trembling; she pins her hands on the bed with one of hers while the free one goes to her clit and starts rubbing it along with her thrusts. 

Scylla’s breath fanning on her face, her eyes looking directly into hers, the heels of her feet pressing into her back to keep the pressure of Raelle on top of her, the way their breasts collide with each other. 

The doctor can even feel the back of the dildo brushing against her own clit in the most sinful way 

“You’re taking it so well Scyl” Raelle’s waves grow faster, the sound of their hips clashing together stronger in the loft “You like that huh?”

Scylla shuts her eyes closed, panting and squeezing Raelle’s breasts “ _Yes_.. Keep.. keep doing that”

Raelle pushes inside of her, faster, deeper, harder, her thrusts becoming uncontrolled and sloppy, ready to fuck Scylla into oblivion. She feels her clenching after every movement as she grinds forcefully into her 

“Come for me baby, I want to feel you come”

It’s then that Scylla comes undone, both her and Raelle whimpering and moaning at light kisses Raelle places on her while slowly riding her through her high and pops the dildo out, hurriedly unstrapping it from her and laying her body weight on Scylla’s chest that is still going up and down in ragged breaths.

Raelle is uncomfortably aware of how wet she is between her own thighs as she squirms a bit. Scylla must have noticed too since she tells her

“Sit on my face” a hint of smugness and desire still flashing in her eyes

“Scyl.. you’re too spent up” muffles out Raelle from her spot 

Raelle’s protest quickly dives down when Scylla pulls her up from her position and does what she intended to do. And let’s just say that the possibility of the whole floor hearing them throughout their entire ‘session’.. was completely high.

It took longer for Raelle to fall asleep; laying on her back, one hand tucked under Scylla who was holding onto it as if her life depended on it. Her mind drifts back to when she confronted Scylla about.. you know who.. before things got heated. She feels less perturbed about it, because .. she **does** trust Scylla. 

She could see the sincerity in her eyes, feel the brunette desperately trying to convince how wrong what Porter said was. It -

The lawyer next to her shivers, the covers being a bit tugged off her body, leaving her naked and vulnerable. Raelle swiftly cuddles her close, pressing a light kiss on her bare shoulder, her arms snaking around the other’s waist to pull her flush against her and wrap the covers over them.

“Mmmm” humms Scylla 

Raelle whispers “Scyl.. you’re awake?”

A second later she receives a response “Pancakes.. great.. strawberries” 

Scylla talking in her sleep? Well that’s a first. Raelle finds it utterly adorable.

\------

The pair wakes up to Scylla’s phone ringing, and Byron yelling through it some good news about the case. Raelle rolls on top of her girlfriend, peppering some kisses on her chest and neck. Scylla groans putting her phone down

“What did Byron want?” mumbles Raelle while nibbling on a spot behind Scylla’s ear

Scylla breaths in her scent, burying her face in the golden hair under her chin “Yesterday he and I were watching the neighborhood where our client stole the car and all..” Raelle lifts her face to look at her speak “Turns out where the dad had gone in wasn’t to get coffee it was to buy drugs”

“That’s messed up”

“Yeah, so he was most likely high and forgot about his kid”

“I’m still surprised you went out on _the fielddd_ ” Raelle winks at her “Badass”

Scylla chuckles “It’s not exactly going out on the field but i’ll take the compliment”

“mhmm.. great” Raelle bows her head again, taking a nipple and sucking it hard while palming and squeezing the other one till it stiffens under her touch. She presses her knee firmly between Scylla's legs 

Scylla gasps “Rae, don’t start something you can’t finish” the doctor grumbles “We have to go to work or we’ll be late” 

Raelle pauses her ministrations right after twirling her tongue on the spot she was pressed to and pushes herself up “Curse this universe and it’s tormented ways of tearing me away from you”

“Very dramatic I see” Scylla leans up and kisses her “Bring my lunch later during your break?”

“What do you want?”

“Surprise me” 

Scylla wags her eyebrows before sitting up and running to the bathroom, Raelle chasing after her and laughing. Changing clothes for the blonde was also definitely not a problem since half her closet was already at Scylla’s place which was something Abigail would tease her about.

A few hours later, as promised during her break, Raelle picks up lunch for Scylla and herself then stops at her firm on her way back. In today’s predicament, the prosecutors and defendants were simply in a conference room which Raelle stands next to, watching them talk about that state of play.

Scylla is the one speaking “The baby's father, Gregory, wasn't a weary parent trying to help his child sleep. He's a high-functioning addict who used his baby as cover so he could leave his house and score drugs.”

“And you have proof of this?” asks Porter

Byron hands him a tablet where a video is playing “Closed-circuit camera from outside the door of the shop across the street. Car was parked for an hour, drives away mostly when it was stolen, and Gregory only comes out and calls the police an hour after that”

“That night temperatures dropped to the low 40s. A 3 month old baby left outside for that long would have died of hypothermia” continues Scylla before Byron proceeds also

“Search history of Mr.Johnsmith was _where to drop off baby, safe baby surrender…_ He was trying to return the kid to their parents. The kidnapping was a mistake. He ended up saving the kid's life from being in the car for too long.”

“Clear evidence of lack of intent” finishes off Scylla

Porter sighs, rubbing his temple “I’ll have to review this with the investigating agents. If it holds, kidnapping charges will be dropped. He might still face auto theft with the State.”

They all nod to each other; Scylla packs her papers, notices Raelle and excuses herself rushing out the door to her. She greets her with a peck on the cheek

“Hey”

“Hi” Raelle pecks her herself and hands her the bag she had “Got you Pad Thai, your favorite”

“Yesss, I’m starving” she directs them to her desk where there’s a seat reserved for Raelle 

They sit down, Raelle enjoying her own box of Pad Thai too “I know I’ve said this many times before from all the trials I’ve seen you face, but Scyl .. that was hot. I really like seeing you dominant.”

“Looks like I’m taking charge next time we’re having a _special_ night” replies Scylla with a voice that definitely intended to sound sexy 

Raelle almost chokes on a noodle then chuckles along with Scylla who’s already laughing at her reaction 

“Also..” Raelle clears her throat “Tomorrow.. It’s Valentine’s Day”

“Can I get a tiny little bit more info other than just to meet you at _La Fontaine_ at 8pm?” begs Scylla, eager to know more about the occasion Raelle had been planning for days for them

“No can do Scyl. Glory however told me she’s helping you out with your outfit”

“I’m trying to convince her to not make me wear anything with too much glitter”

The couple laughs and is about to continue their conversation until an uninvited person clears his throat, none of the girls having known that the prosecutor had listened in on their chat

“Scylla. _Doctor_ ” greets them Porter despite having seen Scylla only minutes ago and adding the perfect amount of hate to _Doctor_ that triggers Raelle

“Phillip..” retorts Raelle, Scylla reaching for her hand and rubbing her palm “Or is it Pedro?”

The brunette tries and stifles a laugh with the chopsticks in her hand “What do you want..?”

Porter shakes some papers in the air “We need Elijah and Damon to oversee these and sign them, along with our signatures. Tomorrow, we’re talking with the judge..”

Scylla slurps in a noodle, sighs and closes her box of food “..great..”

She turns to Raelle, wiping a dot of sauce from her cheek and licking her thumb, which makes Porter roll his eyes “See you tonight?”

Raelle stands up “I think I’m actually staying a bit later than usual. Got an operation to do the next morning and I need to look at some information with the patient”

Scylla pecks her with a slightly disappointed face “Okay. At the restaurant then?”

“Yes ma’am”

Raelle watches the two walk away, Porter giving her a side eye before turning his attention to Elijah who just appeared out of his office. 

The hours leading up to the pair’s date dure long; the operation Raelle had to perform goes well with the help of her favorite partner Izadora L’amara, one of the best doctors at the hospital and also a dear friend to her. After she had dealt with work, the number of times she came in and out of her closet for Abigail and Tally’s approval on an outfit was countless. At some point, they all agreed on a suit for Raelle which meant they were each finally ready for their own date night.

Raelle had everything planned out perfectly; she and Scylla would meet at _La Fontaine_ to have dinner together, after a horse-drawn vehicle would be waiting for them to bring them to their third destination, a helicopter ride to look over the city lights. Tally and Abigail knew about the whole thing since they actually helped her, however Scylla was only aware that they were going to _La Fontaine_. 

So here was Raelle, all dressed up, dropped off by an uber at 8pm, sitting at the reserved table in the restaurant and waiting for Scylla to arrive. The brunette had texted earlier that she might arrive late, so Raelle stays patient. It’s pretty annoying though how every few minutes a waiter would stop by her table and ask if she needs anything.

Raelle takes a sip of her wine, a little anxious.

It’s 8:15 pm. She sends her a text, joking about drinking the whole bottle of wine.

No answer.

She munches on a piece of bread with butter on it. 

8:32 pm and she’s still waiting. No reply to even the second text she typed, asking where she was.

The doctor looks outside on the road and just then she spots it happening -

{ _Scylla’s POV_ }

Scylla won her case; the kidnapping charges were dropped and the State is letting Mr.Johnsmith plead down to probation. She returns to her apartment to change for the night’s occasion then goes out of the building ready to call an uber since apparently Raelle had said that there was something they were doing after dining.

She’s pulling out her phone when a car parks in front of her; Porter’s.. car.

He rolls down the window “Hey Scylla, need a ride to somewhere?”

“Oh no thanks Porter, I’m calling an uber.”

“Don’t waste your money on them. Come on, I’m not busy or anything I could drive you”

Scylla sighs, sends him a strained smile and ends up jumping in the car with him.

“So where is it that you’re going all dressed up? And looking dashing might I add” he says, trying to add some charm in his voice which has the opposite effect on Scylla

“To _La Fontaine_. It’s Valentine’s Day. Raelle and I are meeting up there” she states as if it should be obvious.

“Ah.. silly me. I forgot it’s a holiday today” he comments nonchalantly “do you have the place’s location?”

Scylla opens maps which starts guiding them to her location. It pisses her off when Porter sometimes takes the wrong turn despite the directions, which she has a feeling he’s doing on purpose. 

“Just to add that we agreed to meet at 8pm and it’s literally currently.. 8pm” her voice on edge. 

Porter shrugs as if everything is fine “Don’t worry we’ll get there”

Scylla’s phone suddenly turns off. She grabs it and huffs out “Damn it. Do you have a charger? And while we’re at it can you pull up the place on your phone?”

He hands her his phone for her to put on maps “Here's my phone. However I’m sorry, my phone is IOS so I don’t have an android charger.”

Well here goes receiving any messages from Raelle or being able to tell her why she’s late. When they finally arrive at the place, it’s 8:30pm. Scylla smiles when she sees Raelle through the glass of the restaurant, elbows leaning on the table and swirling the liquid in her glass out of boredom.

The brunette is about to unbuckle her seat and go to her until her ex stops her. 

“Wait Scylla. I need to get something off my chest” Scylla waits, lifting her eyebrow at him so she could just get on with it and go to her girlfriend “You and **I** are meant to be Scylla”

“Goddess Porter -”

“You need **me** . We have been together since we were kids, **we** are destined. Not you and Raelle” he continues

“Porter. I am in a relationship with Raelle, **not you.** I am happy with her more than I have ever been.” Porter laughs at that “And if you still care about my happiness then I’d really appreciate it if you stop whatever this is and let me be”

Meanwhile Raelle notices them from her table. Frowning and confused, she steps out of the restaurant, telling the waiter she’ll be back in a few.

“You don’t know what you’re saying Scylla. **I** am all the good and happiness you need.”

“Fucking hell” 

She storms out of the car and so does he at the same time. He grabs her face and kisses her with force, pushing her against the car. Scylla pulls her face away, disgusted, and about to start yelling at him until he’s dragged away from her. 

It’s Raelle who’s crossed over the street, standing in front of her in a protective mode. 

The blonde was not going to weep and run home after seeing what happened. So getting angry and projecting it all on him was the other scenario she plays out 

“ **Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend you asshole!!** ” 

“Oh would you look at that!! The _doctorrr_ is here” confronts her Porter, a devilish glare in his eyes “Wanna show me what you’ve got??? Bet you’ve got moves huh”

“Raelle don’t -” 

Scylla reaches for her but Raelle is already throwing her fist at Porter’s face, making him slightly bleed and giving herself a scratch on her own knuckles. She clenches her hand around the collar of his shirt and head-butts him, making him fall to the ground and drawing attention to them. 

“ **Don’t you** ** _ever_** **touch her again**!!” yells Raelle, chest heaving with anger while Porter laughs the pain off like some maniac

Scylla slips past her to stand in front of her, bringing her hands to her face, trying to calm her and blocking her view of Porter

“Raelle breathe, breathe.. Calm down.. Be here with me.. It’s okay” she closes the gap between them, connecting their foreheads 

Nonetheless, something snaps in Raelle’s mind, gears turning, questions, assumptions. She steps back, a confused demeanor written on her features, her voice cracking

“Scyl.. why.. why were you even with him? What were you doing with him?”

“He offered to drive me here. I didn’t know he was going to sabotage the night -” claims Scylla, trying to explain 

“You.. you didn’t think he was going to try something like this?? Seriously Scylla??” Scylla’s eyebrows crease, not knowing what she means “After the way he talked to me at the grocery store and keeps on looking and stalking us, you **really** didn’t think he’d do this??”

“I don’t -”

“She still has feelings for me that’s why Collar” speaks out Porter from where he’s now standing with a cocky grin “She tries to deny those feelings because she pities you and doesn’t want you to feel bad”

“Raelle you know that’s not true” interjects Scylla pinning Raelle’s eyes on her “He’s just saying all this to split us up, and I can’t believe that I thought he was different. I was wrong..”

Raelle looks down at her phone then up to her again “I sent you messages..”

Scylla brings out her own phone “It ran out of battery and he didn’t have the same charger for mine. Even if he did I think we both know by now that he wouldn’t have gave it to me” She clicks on the power button to prove it, the screen staying dark “You have to believe me”

“Fucking bitches” mutters Potter, crossing his arms over his chest

That was enough for Raelle; her temper returns to her in an instant, as if something flicked back on in her, as she walks up to the guy again while he is looking away, she clenches onto his shirt and hits him one last time on his jaw. He attempts to get his own blow at her face, but Raelle blocks his fist sending her knee to the middle of his thighs.

He stumbles backwards, curses at them, and gets back in his car while wiping at his face with his palm

“You know what Scylla, you really aren’t worth it. I don’t know why I keep wasting my time on you, I'm going back to Sweden. Good luck with each other you freaks” his words full of hatred before he drives off 

Raelle would have run after the car and punched him a few more times if it wasn’t for Scylla pulling her flush against her and trying to keep her serene, arms wrapped around her waist. The lawyer holds the doctor until her palpitations die down, Raelle’s head leaning back on Scylla’s shoulder.

“You okay?” mumbles Scylla, testing the waters and seeing if she and Raelle were..good

“Yeah, I guess” Raelle shifts in her arms, closer to her. Scylla takes the sign and hugs her tighter “By the way, this is why I’m interested in girls”

Scylla chuckles, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head “Same. Boys will be..boys. Porter is definitely not great in any way”

Raelle spins in her arms to face her “I’m sorry I reacted that way about everything. I probably also shouldn’t have picked a fight with him” a genuine guilty expression on

“Oh don’t apologize for that” she grins entwining their fingers and rubbing at the red on them and winking at her “Honestly it was kind of hot. Plus, it was about time someone knocked some sense into him about the fact that I am in love with a special doctor”

Both of their faces freeze at those last words, Scylla being shocked at herself and actually truly meaning them.

“In love?” asks Raelle, a smug smile on her face “It’s just.. I didn’t hear right, can you say that again?”

Scylla smashes their lips together in a searing kiss, only letting go when they’re out of breath, whispering as if it were a secret “Raelle Collar, I’m in love with you. I love you”

Raelle’s smile grows wider “Scylla Ramshorn, I am also in love with you.” She eyes her up and down adding “I’m pretty sure I didn’t get the chance to mention this but you look **beautiful** Scyl"

Scylla adjusts the blazer of Raelle’s suit “You’re not so bad yourself” she brings her hand up and pecks the gash on it, making Raelle wince “We better get you some ice for that”

"Yeah and let's hope I didn't freak anyone inside or lose our table"

It’s 8:50 pm when they go back to the restaurant and actually start enjoying their night.

They end up having a great time, putting behind them what had happened earlier; they dine, Scylla gets surprised when the horse-drawn vehicle is waiting for them outside and she gets even more awed when they get in the helicopter and watch over the city. There were fireworks at some point which the pair enjoyed watching from all the way up in the sky, the wind blowing in their faces, moon shining bright.

Raelle shifts closer to Scylla, placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder from the white dress she's wearing, which makes the other one turn to her, stroking her cheek and chasing after her lips. 

“Move in with me” tells her Scylla 

“Wha -”

“Half your stuff is already in my loft and we basically wake up together almost every single day” she adds trying to make it sound convincing enough

“Oh damn thank the goddess you finally asked!! I thought I had to slowly get all my stuff in your place for you to realize that” jokes Raelle

Scylla playfully nudges her shoulder “I think I would have been clever enough to figure you’d be doing that. I am a lawyer after all”

“Mhm mhm.. I love you”

“And I love you”

Raelle suddenly gives her attention to the helicopter pilot “Hey can I drive the helicopter??!!” she inquiries with excitement

“Oh noooo” Scylla pulls her back to her then smirks at her “However... there is something I’d like to ride after this”

“Is it me or are we thinking about the same thing?” says Raelle returning the same expression, desire already completely painted on her face and a bunch of ideas coming in one at a time of how to make it so _special_.

“We are definitely thinking about the same thing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you want!!  
> I had considered to make it angst angst which means Raelle would have run back home and tried not talking to Scylla for a while, but they'd still see each other since you know.. same building. And Scylla would be trying to win her back, Abigail and Tally would have helped. And then Raylla would talk, Scylla would surprise Raelle with the same thing Raelle had earlier planned 
> 
> But I went with Raelle beating Porter up, yay.
> 
> So yeah, hope you liked this  
> if you did, you can leave me a little tip here paypal.me/kassabsara , or not, as you wish ✌

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Would love to hear your thoughts !!  
> If y'all want more chapters tell me cuz i got more thoughts to continue this.  
> Happy Holidays ✨💙
> 
> Check out the Motherland merch I made also if you want 😊 https://viralstyle.com/store/saturn01/fort-salem


End file.
